


Magic tricks, finding the Hex and falling in love? (Jimmy Woo x Reader)

by Lilpipsqueak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Agent Jimmy Woo, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Reader-Insert, SHIELD Agent Reader (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilpipsqueak/pseuds/Lilpipsqueak
Summary: You were once a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and spy that had been working in the shadows helping Fury before the snap and Natasha after it. After the blip you were informed of the missing case of multiple people around an area so following Fury's orders you travelled to Westview where you found out the case was a missing town who you would know as the Hex and met and interesting, funny and magic agent known as Jimmy, what will happen between you two, and what's happening inside the Hex?The book was completely made by me because I see no Jimmy Woo fanfictions and I love this man so yeah, the story setting is based on Marvels Wandavision series.There will definitely be spoilers on the series Wandavision so yeah
Relationships: Jimmy Woo/Original Female Character(s), Jimmy Woo/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	1. Lost people and new people

~Y/N POV~

I had been contacted by Fury not long ago to check up on a town called 'Westview' apparently a lot of people had gone missing around the area and even though S.W.O.R.D had send someone to check on them there was something about the new Director that Fury did not like so he send me in to investigate the situation.

As I park my cruiser motorbike I see a medium height man, with black hair who is wearing a dark blue jacket speaking with some local sheriffs, once he sees me parking my bike he turns around and walks towards me, I see his badge around his neck. 

"James E. Woo, FBI" he says doing a card trick as he introduces himself, "Y/N L/N, private organisation." I say taking his card examining it.

"I wasn't expecting a private organisation to show up for this" he asks looking rather confused, "It's complicated" he nods as he seems to understand, "So what seems to be happening here Agent Woo?" 

He explains how he had spoken with a witness from Westview but it seemed he disappeared, he explained how he contacted relatives and strangely enough none of them had ever heard of the missing person. "Seriously?" I asked confused, he nodded. He then explained how he came all the way here to see what was happening and when he went to talk to local law enforcement he encountered something peculiar.

He nudge his head towards the sheriffs and walked towards them so I followed him, "Pardon me sheriff" he said loudly, "Would you mind repeating your claim about Westview to my college here?"

"There is no such place" one of the sheriffs said, I looked at the sheriff then at Agent Woo confused and back at the sheriff, "So you mean to tell me the town of Westview, New Jersey doesn't exist?" he nodded, "It's what I keep telling your G-Man here, but he won't listen" he said annoyed, I took a deep breath and sight, "Alright, would you mind telling me what town you are from?", "Eastview" he said.

Agent Woo and me thanked the sheriffs for their time and turned around walking back to my bike

"I tried to contact the numbers of the residents but nothing" I took a deep breath and pulled out a booklet, "So you are telling me there is no way of reaching people that are inside and anyone outside is suffering from some sort of amnesia?" I asked writing everything we knew so far down, "This isn't a missing person's case Ms L/N, it's a missing town" he said in a rather concerned tone, "That's what I was told, I didn't want to believe it but I guess it's true" I respond with looking at him the same concern in my face, we both then turn to look at the town sign, "Population 3,892" we say in unison.

I look at him with a half smile confusion and worry painted in my face. A suv car then shows up parking behind my bike, from it a dark skinned, quite tall, curly haired woman shows up; she was wearing a S.W.O.R.D uniform and I easily recognise her.

"Captain Rambeau" I saw walking up to her and shaking her hand, "Agent L/N long time no see, interesting to meet once again in such circumstances" I nod, "This is Agent Woo from the FBI" I saw pointing at him as he shakes her hand handing her a card.

He then goes into explaining the issue to Monica, I stay behind taking down notes and ideas of what might be happening but are met by none, even with everything I have seen in my years as a spy a case where a full town had gone missing, there was no way of contacting them and anyone from the outside forgot about them had never happened.

I decide to join Monica's and Woo's conversation once they stopped talking with the sheriffs. "Why haven't you gone inside to investigate?" she asks Woo, "Cause it doesn't want me to" he says and strangely enough I understand what he means, the town gives a strange feeling, "Nobody's supposed to go in" he says as we all look at the town. 

Monice than takes out a drone from her suv and asks Woo about him, he starts explaining his childhood story, where he came from and how he wasn't like other kids, I chuckled at his response, 

"No, no, no, no. I mean why is it that you have an awareness of Westview?" she explains, "Or us for that matter?" I add, "It could be because we are outside of a certain radius?" I suggest, "Or maybe because we don't have a personal connection?" she responds with, I nod taking those ideas down in my booklet.

We turn to look at the camera in her drone to see the connection has been lost, and we look up to see the drone is nowhere to be seen, "Wait, where did it go?" Monice asks walking towards where it was last seen, "It was right there" Woo says pointing at where it was last seen, "I don't understand, what happened to it?" I say confused following her

She walks all the way towards the border of the town, Woo and me stay behind, she looks up shocked, "What is it?" Woo and I ask, "Some sort of energy field" she says looking around, "Careful, Rambeau" Woo says as she reaches her arm towards the energy field touching it, "Monica please be careful" I say worried, she gets closer and closer to it, "Rambeau!" "Monica!" we both shout as she is grabbed into the town by the energy force.

"Monica!" I shout walking closer to the energy field almost touching it, Woo grabs my wrist before I can pulling me back, "Be careful! You saw what it did to Captain Rambeau" I nodded, "You are right, sorry" he shakes his head giving me a soft concerned smile, "Nothing to be sorry for, just be careful"

Hey there comrades! I hope you liked this chapter!! I did write it today yay!!! I hope you guys liked the beginning of the story, I'm going to try and add extra scenes with you and Jimmy that are not shown in the show, I also wonder what I'm going to do with Y/N, will she get stuck in the Hex? Will she not? Who knows, I just hoped you guys liked the chapter!! Stay tuned for the next one!!

Lots of love, Author.

Dear Marvel: Please give Jimmy his own show, he deserves it and all the fans would love it, period.


	2. Looking for friends and discovering a program

~Y/N POV~

It had been around 1 hour since Monica was taken by the force in the town, Woo had gotten in contact with the FBI which had then gotten in contact with S.W.O.R.D about the situation, after 30 minutes they installed in front of the town, as well as contacting different scientists and people to help figure out what was going on. 

I sat in an office I was given going over the notes I had made and trying to figure out more, "L/N, you doing okay?" Woo said knocking on the wall and coming in taking a seat next to me, "Just stressed" I said pinching the top of my nose, "I have no leads, nothing." I dropped my pen in the desk irritated, "Don't stress to much L/N, I'm sure we'll figure out something soon" he said patting my back

"Y/N is fine, there is no need to be so formal if we are going to be working in this case together" he smiles and nodded, "Then you can just call me Jimmy, that's what my friends call me" I smiled back at him, "You want a cup of coffee? It would probably help you relax a bit" he asked, "Sure, coffee sounds nice, I don't think I had one this morning"

"I need an old style non flat T.V in here now!" a man shouted, Jimmy and me looked at each other interested and went to check out what was happening, there we saw a long black haired girl with glasses and a strong red lipstick looking at a black and white T.V show from a very small circular T.V

"What's going on?" I asked, "I found a colossal amount of CMBR and connected my devise to the projector and it showed me this" she pointed at the show in the small T.V, I went to look at it closer just to see Wanda in the T.V, "Who's that?" Jimmy asked, "That's Wanda Maximoff, what is she doing there?" I asked looking at the girl who was just as confused as me, "I don't know, all I know is that this signal is being picked up from inside the town"

Me and Jimmy looked at each other confused, I took out my booklet and wrote what we had just found out, "I'm guessing your field is Astrophysics" she nodded putting her hand out, "I'm Dr. Darcy Lewis" I shake her hand, "Y/N L/N, but you can just call me Y/N" she nodded smiling, "I think we won't be able to go get that coffee for now" I say to Jimmy he chuckles, "I promise we will get one later though"

No longer after the T.V was brought and we were able to see Wanda better, the camera moves and we see Vision in the screen, "Wait, isn't he suppose to be dead?" Darcy asks, I nod looking at the screen confused, I write that down, as I add other things like the fact they seem to be in a sitcom and it is 50's styled.

The director then comes in asking explaining how they are sending off one of his agents through the sewers as there is an entry which connects us with the town, Jimmy goes with him to check the agent and project while I stay with Darcy taking down notes and examining the show.

"So who do you work for?" Darcy asks, "No one really, I was send here by someone from outside" she looks at me interested, "What like the Russian's?" I laugh, "No, not that kind of outside, I mean outside of Earth" she looks at me wide eyed gasping, "Like another planet!" she whispers excited, "Not exactly, it's complicated" she nods, 

"Sounds cool though, a friend of mine once travelled to another planet" I looked at her surprised, "Really? That's cool" she nodded, "It is, I would kill to travel outside of Earth" I nod smiling, "Anyone would"

Jimmy then comes back in wet due to going outside in the rain without an umbrella, he seems concerned, the director hears the sitcom and approaches Darcy asking what's happening, Jimmy moves his hand signalling me to go where he is, I stand up and walk to where he is standing, he then starts walking to my office so I go with him closing the door behind me and we both take a seat.

"What's up?" I ask, "I am not confident about the mission, I tried telling Hayward about it but he completely disregarded what I said" I rolled my eyes, "Typical of Hayward. Anyway why do you think that?" I asked, trying to move on from the fact I kind of hated Hayward, "Well there's no reason to suspect the perimeter doesn't extend subterraneously, due to us not knowing enough about the nature of the threat to send an agent when Rambeau hasn't returned" 

I wrote everything he said down, "That's an extremely well done observation, I wish Hayward wasn't such a big idiot so he would listen to what others say instead of being so stuck up" he laughs, "I don't think you like the director" I chuckle shaking my head, "Not one bit, at least Dr. Darcy was able to give us a lead" he nodded, "She's really good at her job" I agreed, 

"Wanna get that cup of coffee you promised we would get?" he stands up and put his hand out, "I did make a promise" I smile at him taking his hand, before we walk off I go up to Darcy asking her if she would like one which she happily says yes to and then I walk back to Jimmy as we both walk off to get the coffee.

Hey there comrades!!! Another chapter out!!! I'm surprised I have made already 2 chapters to this story, and I will probably get the third one done by tomorrow!! I hope you guys are liking the story so far!!

Lots of love, Author

Dear Marvel: Is Hayward Ultron, Mephisto or a Skrull? Because that man is too big of a moron to be a human.


	3. Investigation time

~Y/N POV~

After getting our coffee, Darcy, Jimmy and me headed to the meeting room, calling other agents so we could start the investigation.

We introduced ourselves and stood in front of a board, "First and foremost" Jimmy said starting to explain the plan, "Our main objective is to get any intel on Captain Rambeau" I nodded, "But originally, this case was a missing person, so we're going to start from there" I added

"We've successfully identified two individuals inside the Westview anomaly" he then placed two pictures in the board, one being of Wanda and the other being of Vision, "Let's keep going" he said, everyone then moved to their places.

We then started identifying the other people aka characters that appear in the show, getting pictures of them to then start searching around for their real identifications. Me and Jimmy focused on writing down theories and questions, like things we don't know, things we know, failed attempts and other stuff. It was actually really fun to work with Jimmy on this, he was a great partner and once in a while cracked a joke or did a magic trick.

I'm not going to lie he's a really skilled magician, he pulled some pretty amazing tricks, he obviously did basic tricks like the coin inside the ear but most of the were actually pretty impressive like the one he did with his card when he first introduced himself.

"Mr and Mrs Heart!" Darcy said placing the pictures of the characters with the identifications of the actual people in the board, "Played by Todd and Sharon Davis" I looked at their identifications again, "They are actually married in real life, that's strangely cute" Jimmy chuckled shaking his head and playfully rolling his eyes, "Hey, old couples are cute okay" I said defensively, he just laughed.

An Agent then walked up to Jimmy and handed him a new identified person he handed me the picture as I put it up, "Abhilash Tandon as Norm" he then comes up with new questions and adds them to the board, "Harold Copter is Jones" Darcy shouts informing us, we put him up as well, I take a document and put it up as well, "Isabel Matsueida as Beverly" I inform.

Then we just keep identifying more and more people shouting and announcing every time we find someone new, strangely enough we couldn't find an identification for one of the characters called Agnes, I kept trying to find some sort of identification but was met with nothing and was stopped once I heard Darcy gasp as she dropped her instant ramen.

I quickly head to where she is to see Monica on screen as an extra, I go over to Jimmy calling him and all three of us take a seat looking at Monica through the screen, "Does she seem okay to you?" she asks us, "Well, she doesn't appear to be harmed in any way" Jimmy points out, "True, but she doesn't seem like the Monica I know" I add, "So what, deep cover? Monica has to play along?" Darcy asks confused, "With who though" I say, "Or else, what?" Jimmy suggests, 

"All right. Brass tacks, Dr. Lewis. What are we looking at here?" he asks concerned, which I understand, this situation is insane and surreal, "Is it an alternative reality?" he asks, "Perhaps time travel?" I point out, "Some cockamamie social experiment?" he ask looking at me I shrug giving him a 'I have no idea' look.

"It's a sitcom" Darcy explains, "A 1950s sitcom", "But why?" we both ask, "Hey guys we are working with the same scarcity of intel" we look at each other concerned and back at the screen looking carefully at it for some sort of clues, "But, listen, I do have an idea" we look at her, hoping for something that will work.

She explains to us how we could try to communicate with Wanda from the outside, she explained how she saw a radio in her kitchen and she figured out a way to intercept the radio for someone to try and communicate with her.

We were outside listening to her explaining us her theory, she was very positive about it, "This is totally gonna work" Jimmy starts to look at the equipment and goes to touch it, "Don't touch that" he moves his hand embarrassed and looks away, "You look like a little kid who got cought doing something bad" I say giggling, "Very funny" he says, "It kinda was"

A S.W.O.R.D agent then approached us handing me a folder, "Is this from the current episode?" she nods, "Aired around two minutes ago" Jimmy moves to stand next to me looking at the picture, "What is it?" Darcy asks moving to see what's in the folder, "What does it look like to you?" Jimmy says, "Like a retro version of a S.W.O.R.D drone?" she responds with, "Bingo" I add

"But how did it change and why?" she points out, "To go with the production design?" Jimmy suggests I look up at him nodding, "That might be why" I say, "Or render it useless" Darcy says looking down, I look at the picture noticing it's in color, "Why did you colorize it?" I ask the agent, "We didn't" the three of us look at each other concerned, "Let's get this show on the road" Darcy says moving to pick up some papers and leaving to check the show while I stay with Jimmy, I move to the coms control a small T.V there as well and I take a seat

"Are the coms working?" I ask him speaking through the com, he nods, "Jimmy you ready?" Darcy says through the coms, "Ready" he replies giving her a thumbs up, she then let's us know that Monica is in the current scene talking, she then informs us that there is a radio in the table at the scene so he grabs the microphone and starts talking

"Wanda, Wanda, can you read me, over" I look at Jimmy my leg bouncing none stop due to how anxious I was, "Can she hear me?" he asks Darcy, "I don't think so, try again" she says, I give him a reassuring smile and he nods, "Wanda? Wanda? Wanda. Who is doing this to you, Wanda?" her face looks worried, I grab my own mic and start speaking, "Wanda? Can you hear us? We are here to help you" I look at Jimmy smiling letting him know she is possibly hearing us, "Please give us a sign" Jimmy speaks but it's cut off mid way in the show

"Wait" Darcy says, the scene quickly transitioned and an ad then appeared, "That's so weird" I say, Jimmy looks at me confused, "What's weird?" I look at him and then back at the T.V shaking my head looking down, "Mission failure" Darcy says.

Jimmy and me take off the coms and I place the microphone down, "I though she had hear us" I say disappointed standing up, "sorry" he gives me a small smile and wraps his arm around my shoulder as we walk back, "It's alright, third time's a charm right?" I chuckle and nod, "Hopefully it will be"

Hey guys!!!Omg 2 chapters in a day could never be me? What's happening, maybe it's not me, maybe it's another me, maybe I'm being controlled by Wanda, or maybe I'm just extremely in love with this man😂 Either way I hope you guys liked the chapter!! I'm honestly having so much fun writing this, I'm also so hyped for tomorrow's episode so yeah!!! Thanks for reading the story guys and stay tuned for the next chapter which will probably come out tomorrow!!

Lots of love, Author.

Dear Marvel: Will Jimmy ever get trapped in the Hex? And if he did what would he appear as? What do you guys think you would appear as? I think I could appear as either a cool news reporter or Pietro's girlfriend 😉


	4. A little break before the escape

~Y/N POV~

After heading inside we had nothing else to do so the three of us just sat down and watched Wanda's sitcom, during the ad I was able to go and grab something to eat because I had not eaten anything since my breakfast.

I also got some crisps for Darcy and Jimmy, which was kind enough to accompany me to get my food, got himself a drink, "Thanks again for coming with my Jimmy, you didn't have to" he smiles at me drinking some of his drink, "No need to thank me Y/N, I wanted to walk around as well" I nod, "Where do you come from?" he asks me, "Oh me, I was born in B/C but I moved to Mississippi when I was 2" he looked at me interested, "How so?" he asked, "My dad died no longer after I turned 2 and my mom was able to find a job there thanks to a family friend so yeah" he nodded

"Can I ask you something?" he nodded again, "Sure, what is it?" I took a deep breath looking at him, "You seem strangely familiar for some reason, and I was wondering if we had met before" he stopped walking as he stood there thinking, "Well I did work for S.H.I.E.L.D for some time before everything happened" 

I snapped my fingers realizing where I had seen him before, "That's it! I think I gave you some self-defense lessons when you first joined S.H.I.E.L.D" he took a second to think looking at me carefully, "You are right I do remember you, I was surprised someone younger than me was teaching me stuff like that" we both laughed at his comment, "Well when you grow up as a spy it becomes natural to be talented with stuff like that", "Makes sense" he replied with smiling.

We then arrived back at the main place and took a seat next to Darcy handing her the crisps and watching the show.

To be honest, the sitcom was really interesting like Wanda was pregnant, still wonder how that happened but I don't want to put any image or idea like that in my head so I have been just ignoring it, Jimmy has enjoyed the first couple of episodes of the series but eventually got a bit tired and didn't enjoy it as much, Darcy and I, on the contrary, were having a blast watching it.

"1950s, 1960s, and now the 70s, why does it keep switching time periods, it can't be purely for our enjoyment can it" I shrugged eating, "I'm not sure, but it sure does make it very entertaining, I'm also loving the looks" Jimmy shakes his head looking at us, 

"I can't believe Wanda and Vision are having a baby" I nodded, "Right, I'm trying not to think about it too much. Do you want any?" he chuckles, "Heck I thought about it for sure, a little Jimmy Woo, get him a tiny little FBI badge" I chuckle looking at him in the eyes for a little too long than necessary, "I'm sure he would be very cute" the two of us stay staring at each other smiling for a bit too long until Darcy clears her throat, she moves her chips towards us for us to take one, "Oh, you, chip? Sure" Jimmy says taking one, I also take one and thank her.

The atmosphere stays a bit awkward for a while until we see Monica back again on the screen helping Wanda give birth, "The jig is up" Darcy says, the three of us stare at the screen expectantly waiting for the moment, and then we see a baby boy being held by Monica, I smile at the moment a tear falling in my cheek and I quickly wipe it, "I would not have imagined you as the type of person that cries seeing a baby" Jimmy says giving me a little smirk, "I guess I'm not really that type of person, but I'm just a sucker for happy moments like this" I say smiling at him

"Twins," Darcy says with a teary smile, "What a twist" me and Jimmy turn to look at her, "What I'm invested!" I laugh and pat her in the back, "All of us are" Jimmy nods aggreging and exposing himself, the moment is interrupted as we hear the name Ultron on screen, "Dis she just say the name Ultron?" Jimmy asks "Has that happened before a reference to our reality?" I shake my head, "Never" we stare at the screen to see Wanda's mood change as she turns mad, next thing we see Monica is no longer on screen and the credits are rolling.

"What happened where'd she go?", "God, not again", "What happened to Monica?" the three of us say concerned, we watch over the recording but find nothing, "One second Monica was standing there, and the next, she isn't," she says, I look at them realizing something, "Someone is censoring the broadcast" I pointed out, "But where's Rambeau?" Jimmy asked

An alarm then went off indicating that the boundary has been breached, the three of us quickly stood up running outside and as we stepped outside we saw cars and helicopters surrounding someone, I and Jimmy looked at each other knowing full well who that was, "Monica" we both said.

Hey there guys!!! Another chapter out!!! I actually wrote this one yesterday but also today because I started writing it at 11pm and finished it off at 12am but didn't post it till later so yeah, I hope you guys liked the extra scene and little 😉 moment you and Jimmy had, I honestly had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I'm honestly having so much fun writing this story so I hope you guys are enjoying!!

Lots of love, Author

Dear Marvel: Omg the new Wandavision episode is insane!!! You guys need to watch it, I also made a theory about the new info we got!! You can check it in my TikTok @valpipsqueak19


	5. Friends, answers, and the past

~Y/N POV~

We ran towards Monica finding her on the ground wearing the 70s styled clothes that we saw on the show, and we kneel next to her, "Monica are you okay?" Jimmy asks clearly concerned, I go to check on her and she looks fine, "How are you feeling?" I asked worried something might have happened that we didn't see, "What's happening inside the hex?" Darcy asks, we look at her confused, "Hex, you know because its shape is a hexagon, it makes sense" she explains, "It's Wanda..." the three of us look at Monica and then at each other confused, "It's all... Wanda" Monica explains before passing out.

I go the check her pulse worried but she was fine, the local paramedics then take her to the infirmary, I try to go with them but Hayward stops me, "We'll take care of her, it's better if you stay here" I look at him annoyed, "I don't care, I'm her friend and I need to make sure she's okay" he then points his finger at me and taps my chest strongly making me move back, "We don't have time for friendships here. We'll. Take. Care. Of. Her. Now mind your business" 

"I can't just mind my business she could die for all I know! All I'm asking is to let me go with her," I say angrily, "And as the director, all I'm saying is you can't, end of the conversation" He starts walking away, I take a deep breath walking towards him ready to end him clutching my fist, but I'm stopped by Jimmy catching up to me and stopping in front of me, placing his hands on my shoulder trying to calm me down, 

"I know you despise him Y/N, and you have all the right to, all you want to do is check on Monica, but let's not kill him." I take a deep breath calming down and nod, "Alright, I won't kill him. Just yet." he chuckles and smiles at me, "Good, and don't worry, Monica will be fine, she's strong" I nod, "I know, but still, what if something happened to her? What if being inside the hex did something to her?" I ask worried, "Ha! You called it the Hex!" Darcy shouts.

We both look at her and shake our head chuckling at the comment, I look back towards where Monica was taken playing with my fingers and tapping my foot nervously, I walk back to my office and take a seat putting my head on the table, "She is going to be okay Y/N" Jimmy says coming in and taking a seat, 

"I just hope she's well" I blurt out, "I promised her mom I would look out for her and make sure she was okay, I own it to Maria, I would not be able to forgive myself if she died", "That won't happen alright, Captain Rambeau is strong and you know that, don't be so hard on yourself Y/N" I look up at him, "I know but-" he interrupts me, "But nothing Y/N, we have all been working hard on the investigation, especially you, she's here now, and she will be fine, relax a bit" I sight

"I wish, but with everything that's going on there really is no time for that, I need to focus on what's important right now which is the case" I take a deep breath and I stand up, "I think we have some time to relax, come on you need a break," he says grabbing my hand and pulling me down making me seat again, "I've told you about my unique childhood," he says I laugh remembering him talking about it on the first day, "You haven't told me about yours? Of course only if you are comfortable talking about it," he says

"I don't normally talk about my childhood but why not. So I told you that I moved to Mississipi when I was 2, it turned out the people my mom started working with were dangerous gangs but we desperately needed the money so she kept working with them, she worked with them for three years, she learned a lot of information about different gangs as a waitress but then she had an incident with one of the men who frequented the place and she was able to find a new job so she decided to quit" he listened carefully to the story, his expression constantly changing

"Smart of her to leave," he said, "That's what you would think right, the boss got worried she would leak information to the authorities so he sends some of his men to kill her" he looked at me worried, "Did she die?" I shake my head, "Lucky for us the day they attacked us at the house my uncle was around, he worked for an organization and learned self-defense so he took the guys down, the boss had only sent like 2 people as well so that wasn't a smart move from his part" 

"Wow, what did you think would have happened to you if your uncle hadn't been there," I thought about it for a second, "They probably would have taken me and done god knows what horrible things to me" I explain, "After the incident, my mom got so scared there would be another attack that she asked my uncle to train me in martial arts; The organization he worked for was so impressed with how quickly I learned the skills that they offered to give me a good life if I started working for them" 

"What did you say?" he asked me, I looked down taking a deep breath, "At first I denied. But as my mom feared another attacked happen when she was working in her new job and she was killed, so I decided to accept it, I had nothing to lose and I would get a good life, my uncle took care of me as well, so it wasn't so bad"

He looks at me shocked, "I'm so sorry about what happened to your mom" he says placing his hand on top of mine comfortingly, I look at his hand surprised by the sudden action, I was not really used to physical contact, "I-it was, but I was lucky to have my uncle" I say smiling at him, "He sounds like a good man" I chuckle, "He is. And well the rest of my life is just about being a spy for an organization, not that interesting" he laughs, "Oh yeah, just your normal stuff" 

I stand up and open the door, "We should probably go check on Darcy and the show" I say, Jimmy nods standing up as we leave the office, "You never know what she might be up to" we both laugh looking for Darcy.

And as we spark up a small talk I notice a feeling in my stomach and cheeks, it feels like they are burning, but I know I'm not sick, I try and figure out what might be wrong with me and realize the feeling gets stronger whenever I look at Jimmy, maybe he's sick and now I'm sick because of him. But he seems fine, so he can't be sick. 

When we see Darcy at her desk I take a seat next to her and Jimmy leaves for a second. I should tell Darcy about how I'm feeling, maybe she knows someone in the place who's sick.

"Hey Darcy, can you help me with something," I ask her, "Sure, what is it" she responds with eating some crisps, "I'm feeling weird, I'm not sure what it is though, I have this warm feeling in my stomach and cheeks, and it gets worst whenever I'm around Jimmy, I think he might be sick and gave it to me"

She stops eating her chips and looks at me wide-eyed and chuckles, "You're not sick, and neither is Jimmy, I know what you've got, the L-word" I look at her confused, the L-word? what is that, "The L-word?" I ask thinking of a sickness with the L-word, "Leprosy?" I ask, she bursts out laughing and I just stare at her confused it takes her a couple of seconds to calm down as she shakes her head, "Y/N you are in love!"

Hey there comrades here's the new chapter!!! I hope you like it!! I had a lot of fun writing it!! Also thank you so much for all your support with this story!!! It means so much to me to see your comments and that you are enjoying the story!! The next chapter might be out by tomorrow I'm still not sure!! Also, I have an idea for a Pietro x reader story based on the x-men and wandavision, and if you guys would like to read I might write it!!

Lots of love, Author!!

❗Spoilers❗

Dear Marvel- What happened to the twins!! Where are my babies!! Also which twin do you guys like more Billy or Tommy? Personally, I love Tommy with all my heart, I still love Billy tho.


	6. Discoveries and love?

~Y/N POV~

I stared at Darcy shocked, my eyes wide open, my face burning up. Me, in love, there was no way I was in love with Jimmy, sure he was really nice, funny, understanding, hardworking, good friend, kind person, but there was no way I was in love with him, I don't even know what love is, how am I suppose to know I love him then

"There's no way I'm in love with Jimmy," I tell Darcy, she shakes her head and pats my shoulder, "Oh you poor oblivious child, of course, you are in love with him, you guys hang out 24/7, stare at each other like idiots and clearly have a thing for one another" I open my mouth to disagree but nothing comes out, she has a good point actually, ever since we started working together all we do is hang out together, and we had that one awkward moment of us just staring at each other

"Still, I don't think I love him, I'm not even sure what loves is" she gasped and looked at me shocked, "What do you mean you don't know what love is, we have been watching Wandavision for a while now, Wanda and Vision are a clear example of love" she had a point, "I mean I get what you mean and I get the idea of love but I just don't know how it feels" 

Darcy looked at me for a while thinking, "Alright, tell me what you think of Jimmy, do you like hanging out with him?" I sat back thinking, "Well I think Jimmy is great, we had met before but not properly, he is very kind, funny, understanding, easy-going, thoughtful, tolerant, respectful, considerate, and sympathetic. He also always makes sure to be there when you need him, his magic tricks are great, and he is so passionate about his job, he's also adorable, and I love his smile."

She sighs and shakes her head smiling, "You are clearly in love, if someone had asked me that I would just have said he was a nice person, but you see deeper into him, people only do that when they are interested in someone, especially pointing out the whole smile part" I chuckle, maybe she does have a point by saying I like him, maybe I do like him

"Okay then maybe I like him, so what about it, we are busy with a case right now to focus on something like romance, and either way I don't think he's interested" she hit her forehead and looked at me frustrated, "Have you even been listening to anything I said, of course, he's in love with you!" she shouts, everyone around turns to look at us and I look at the T.V embarrassed, "Could you have said it a little louder I don't think Jimmy heard you"

"Heard what?" Jimmy asks from behind me, I freeze wondering whether he heard what Darcy said, I look at her wide-eyed, "Heard that apparently, there are donuts in the snack area" Darcy says, I mouth a 'thank you' to her and she smiles at me and responds saying 'you own me'

"That's cool, we should go get some once Captain Rambeau wakes up" I nod, "Yeah we really should"

~~~~Time skip because I have no idea what to write~~~~

In the morning we went to check out on Monica as we had been informed she was awake and doing well.

I open the door to see Monica sitting in the infirmary bed, I smile at her excited to see she was doing well, I look back to see Jimmy smiling as well, "Monica I'm so glad you are doing well" I say hugging her, "Mighty glad to have you back, Captain" Jimmy says we pull off the hug, "How are you feeling?" we both say at the same time, I chuckle looking back at him and he smiles at me as well, "Like myself" Monica says, "Well thank heavens for that" Jimmy says happily and Monica smiles at him

"Ugh, what's the latest?" Monica asks looking at Darcy, and I realize that they haven't met before, "There's a briefing in ten. Pants are encouraged" Darcy says handing Monica her clothes, "This is Dr. Darcy Lewis," I explain introducing her, "She's the one who discovered the broadcast" Monica puts her hand out for Darcy to take as she starts to introduce herself, "I'm.." before of course she's interrupted by Darcy, "Monica. I know. Um, big fan" I smile brightly at how excited Darcy is to meet Monica

"She's really excited right?" Jimmy asks his tone low close to a whisper, "Yeah, she's so excited, I'm really happy that she's back" I say getting a bit close to him so that I don't interrupt Darcy's and Monica's conversation, "I told you she would be fine didn't I" he says and I laugh, "Jeez, alright you were right, what can you see into the future now with your magic?" he laughs and I start laughing as well.

~Monica's POV~

I look at Y/N and Jimmy who are laughing in the corner, last time I saw them they barely knew each other, "Dr. Lewis, since when are Y/n and Jimmy so friendly with each other?" I ask interested in what has been going on since I left, she smirks and looks at me excited, "Darcy is fine. They have become close friends, but Y/N definitely likes Jimmy, and I'm also sure that Jimmy likes her back, I mean look at them!" she says, and I agree, they look very comfortable around each other, which is something you rarely see Y/N do

"Has anything happened that made you think they might like each other?" I ask her, "Well when we were watching the scene where Wanda gives birth Y/N asked Jimmy if he wanted babies, he said yes and how he wanted a little Jimmy Woo with a badge, very cringy stuff, and guess what Y/N said" I look at her thinking of the many cringy things Y/N might have said, "What?", "Y/N said, and I quote, 'I'm sure he would be very cute' and then they stared at each other awkwardly until I saved the situation" wow Y/N, you really have outdone yourself

"They definitely like each other," I say, "But let me guess, knowing Y/N they are oblivious about it and thinks he's not interested" she nods her head disappointed, "The poor Y/N is oblivious"

~Back to Y/N POV~

"We're gonna need to take these again. There's something wrong with the machine" the doctor says, I look at the doctor confused, why would I machine like this one malfunction, "Those are blank" Darcy points out, "Like I said." the doctor explains, "Well, what about her labs?" I ask, "I need another blood draw"

Monica chuckles standing up, "No, no, no. We're done here." I take a deep breath and shake my head, typical Monica, "She does that" Jimmy says, I nod looking at them, "See you at the briefing" Jimmy shouts as we start to walk away, "Don't take too long" I add as she shuts the curtains

"I'm glad she's doing well," I say, Jimmy, pats my shoulder smiling at me, "I told you" I roll my eyes playfully, "Guess there's another witch in town" he brings his hand to his chest acting as if he is shocked, "Wow, that hurt, I'm just trying to be nice" I laugh and softly push him, "What an actor, how come you don't have an Oscar yet?" I ask, he laughs putting his arm around my shoulder, "Honestly I've been wondering the exact same thing for years" we both laugh and Darcy looks at me moving her eyebrows and winking at me, I shake my head knowing what she's saying

As we arrive back at the base I excuse myself to the bathroom and as I open the door I feel two pairs of hands in my shoulder, "Ah!" Darcy shouts making me jump, 

"Ha, you got scared. So you and Jimmy huh", "It's not like that, he's just being friendly" Darcy rolls her eyes putting her hand on my shoulders as she starts to shake me, "You, are, SO oblivious Y/N! He's clearly in love with you! Even Monica can see it!" 

I move my head, Monica thinks Jimmy likes me, "She does?" I ask, "Of course she does, she isn't blind unlike you" Darcy takes off her glasses and puts them on my face, "Clearly you need these more than me" we both laugh and actually go to use the bathroom, it was quite fancy honestly, and the soap smelled nice

When we head back Darcy is still making fun of me and we are just laughing about nothing at this point, we stop laughing once we see everyone is ready and the briefing is about to start, we walk in and Jimmy waves at us so we go and stand next to him, "Has it started yet?" I ask he shakes his head, "It's just about to begin, you guys arrived just in time, also I could hear you two laughing from the corridor" I turn to look at Darcy and we both softly laugh and Jimmy just smiles at us shaking his head.

Hey guys!! Here's the new chapter as promised!!! Thank you all so much for your support with this story it means the world to me!! Also, someone is actually interested in me doing a Pietro x reader based in x-men and wandavision so I'll be working on that as well if you want to check it out!! I also have a Loki x reader fanfiction if you guys want to read something while you wait for the next chapter which will probably be out by tomorrow! Also thank you so much for all the lovely comments they make my day!💛

Lots of love, Author.

❗Spoilers❗

Dear Marvel- Why is Agatha's theme so good! Like omg, if all villains were presented with a theme as good as hers we would love them more than we already do, you should totally work on a Loki theme like hers!


	7. Meeting time with the Devil

~Y/N POV~

I see Monica walk in and she stands next to Darcy,

"Morning" Hayward said walking into the room, "We are now assessing a more clear picture of this crisis. And thanks to Captain Rambeau, we now have first-person intel from inside the Westview Anomaly" He stands behind the desk, a folder in his hand, "Our initial theory had Wanda Maximoff as one of many victims. We now know she's the principal victimized, Jimmy, Y/n" he said nudging his head at us

We both walk to the table, I bring the folder with all her information, "Quick history test on our subject." he says and looks at me nodding, "Born in Sokovia in 1989 to Irina and Oleg Maximoff" I say, the table then shows a picture of the daily news with the headline 'Sokovia under attack', "Both killed during an air raid when Maximoff and her twin brother, Pietro, were Ten" Jimmy adds, the table keeps showing more images and videos of the incident

"The twins were subsequently radicalized, volunteering at HYDRA," Hayward explains, clearly trying to make Wanda look like the villain, "It's an oversimplification of events, but, yes," I say giving Hayward a dirty smile, "After unspecified experimentation with the Mind Stone, Maximoff gained telekinetic and telepathic abilities" Jimmy explained,

"Back up Jimmy," Hayward said, "Does Maximoff have an alias?" Jimmy shakes his head, "No, sir" he tells him, "No funny nickname?" he asks I shake my head replying, "Not a one" I say, "And earliest tracking had her using her powers against the Avengers, is that correct?" I take a deep breath making sure I don't explode, "Right, before she earned their trust and became one herself" he nods, looks away, and rolls his eyes which I clearly see

"Lagos and Germany, we all know how that turned out," he says and more videos appear on the table, he looks back at me and Jimmy giving us the fakest smile I have ever seen in my life, "Thanks Y/N, Jimmy" I smile back at him, Jimmy gives him a simple smile as well and we walk away standing in our places, 

"Now that we have the lay of the land, let's talk about strategy-", "You see why I hate him now?" I say softly to Jimmy and he nods, "I try not to speak ill of people" he explains, "Then allow me, Hayward's an asshole" Darcy hears our conversation and nods, "He's a d-", "Terrorist" I look at Hayward angry, "Wanda's not a terrorist!" me and Monica say in unison giving him a dirty look

"By your own account, you described the experience of being under her mind-control as 'excruciating, terrifying, a violation," he said, putting on a video of Monica in the show, she looks at Hayward irritated, "My point is, I don't believe she has a political agenda or any inclination toward destruction" she explained with a strong tone, "Monica, she blasted you halfway across New Jersey" he responded angrily, "And I survived because she chose to protect me"

"She's holding thousands of people hostage" he replied, I got annoyed and decided to step in, "And it could have been thousands more if she hadn't put up her own quarantine," I said, my tone aggressive clutching my fist, Jimmy puts his hand on my shoulder, "Y/N, look at me, breath" I take a deep breath looking at him and relax my hand calming down, he smiles at me and I smile back

"Listen," Monica says, "I don't believe this is a premeditated act of aggression" she explains looking around at everyone, "You don't. Bring up the visual" Hayward instructs and a video appears at the table, we all move closer to it "This morning, I received authorization to share this highly-sensitive material from S.W.O.R.D. headquarters. Until very recently, it was the top-secret location of the Vision's corpse" he explains, I look up at Jimmy and he looks at me both of us concerned, we look at the tape which shows Wanda breaking down the glass and breaking into the room

"When was this?" Monica asks, "Nine days ago Maximoff stormed our facility, stole the Vision's body, and resurrected him," Hayward says, "But that's in direct violation of Section 36 B of the Sokovia Accords," Jimmy says, I look up at him, "Really?" I say, "Hey, I'm just doing my job" he giving me an apologetic smile, "And the Vision's own living will" Hayward added, Jimmy looked at me shaking his head, "He didn't want to be anybody's weapon" 

"Maximoff in her grief disregarded his wishes," he said looking at Monica, "Alright, that's it for now. Let's work the problem people. Dismissed" Jimmy looks at me and Darcy confused, "But how did she even do it?" he asks us, "Bring him back without the Mind Stone?" I shake my head, "I don't know, I'm just as confused as you are" I said

"Whos knows" Darcy replied, "But she has the world's only vibranium synthezoid, playing Father-Knows-Best-In-Suburbia" we all looked at the screen seeing the opening theme of today's episode, "What happens when he learns the truth?" she asked, "I guess we'll have to wait to know," I tell her

After that, we go to the meeting room to try and figure out more things, writing ideas on the board, "You guys want some coffee?" I ask them, Monica says yes thanking me and Darcy happily agrees, she really does love coffee, "I'll go with you," Jimmy says standing up and smiling at me, Darcy and Monica look at each other and then back at me smirking, "You don't have to," I say he chuckles shaking his head and puts his arm around mine, "Of course I do! Let's go then," he says as we walk away I turn to look at Monica and Darcy and I see Darcy excitedly giving me a thumbs up

As we start talking my communicator's alarm is set off, I take it out and answer it, "Hey, yes everything is going well, Hayward has been a moron but that's the usual, I'll make sure to inform if anything does go over the line, alright, take care, bye" I say ending the call, "It was just my boss" I explain to Jimmy, "You and you boss seem to get along well" he points out, "I mean when your uncle is your boss anyone would" he looked at me surprised, "That's cool, what organization is he in charge of, I might have spoken to him before" he says

"Oh, you definitely know him," I tell him, "How come?" he asks, "You met him when you worked in S.H.I.E.L.D", "Oh, was he one of the Agents I worked alongside with" I chuckle shaking my head, "My uncle is Nick Fury"

Hey there guys!!! Here's the new chapter!!! I hope you liked it!! Also reveal on who Y/N's uncle is, don't know if you guys saw it coming 😉 Thank you for supporting this story so much guys!!! Also, I made the Pietro/Peter x reader story I asked you guys about if you are interested in checking it out!! I'll probably upload the next chapter tomorrow!!! 

Lots of love, Author.

Dear Marvel- Can the next Wandavision episode come out already, I need to know what happened to the twins!! And Monica, and Darcy and Pietro!!


	8. Investigation with friends

~Y/N POV~

"So your uncle is Director Fury?!" Jimmy asks shocked as we walk to the cafeteria, "Yep, is it that surprising?" he nods, "It really is, I mean you two are complete opposites, you are funny, kind, and friendly; He's scary, serious, and bossy" I laugh, uncle Nick sure is like that in the job but he's actually a great person, "You did get him right when he's on the job, but who do you think I learned my humor from?", "You have a point, he probably acts different with his family" I nod, "He does, he's a good man, I think you two would get along well"

We walked into the cafeteria and I went towards the coffee machine, "Y/n be careful" Jimmy shouted I turn to look at him, just to walk over spilled coffee and slipping, I close my eyes feeling myself falling backward but I'm caught by two arms, "You okay?" Jimmy asks, I turn my head to look at him nodding my head, my cheeks are red, I can feel them, "I'm fine, thank you" I say standing up, he smiles at me as well and I notice his cheeks are also slightly red, "No problem, make sure to be careful next time"

"Will do" We both then walk around the spilled coffee and get the 4 cups of coffee, I try to carry the coffees back to the place but Jimmy takes them instead insisting as it wouldn't be very polite of him to make me carry them, even though they are just coffee, weight nothing and it was no problem at all I let him carry them, otherwise he would have been talking about it forever

He was very happy to bring coffee to his friends though, he had a bright smile on his face as we walked well more like rushed back to the meeting room, and with all honesty that smile of his could have cured any disease, "Jimmy slow down, you are walking too fast" he looked back at me stopping, "Sorry, I'm just excited to have the whole gang together" I laugh and pat his back, "We are all excited to be able to work together finally."

We walk in and I grab the coffee out of Jimmy's hand because I can see the next thing that will happen if it stays in his hands it's for the coffee to be on the floor, "What did we miss?" we both asks, we walk to the table and Jimmy helps me handing a cup to Darcy as I walk to Monica handing her one as well, "The twins aged up to ten" Darcy inform us, "Ten already, jeez, those two are growing faster than I had to during my childhood and that's concerning" I say,

"Holy Christmas. At this rate, they'll be empty nesters by dinner time" I chuckle at his joke as we both take a seat, I hand him his cup and our hands lightly brush against each other as he takes it, maybe I am overthinking everything if I'm mentioning small details like our hands touching

"I know an aerospace engineer who'd be up for this challenge," Monica says, she walks up to her phone and starts messaging whoever it is she's talking about, "But I can't guarantee the Hex won't just mind-wipe you as you go in" Darcy adds, "Wait. What's a Hex" Monica asks, "It's what Darcy has been calling the anomaly" I explain, "Yeah, it's what, umm, I'm calling the anomaly because it's a hexagonal shape, starting to catch on" she tells us proudly 

She smiles at Darcy looking at me and Jimmy, I roll my eyes smiling as Jimmy shakes his head looking like a disappointed dad, "You really wanna go back in there? After everything, she's put you through?" Darcy asks Monica, "Yeah. Yes, I do", "You know it will be dangerous" I add and she nods

"Have we identified these minors yet? Or the newborns?" Jimmy asks, "Oh those two have to be Wanda's" I explain and Monica agrees, "Y/n is right, Wanda's twins are hers, everything might look fake in the TV, but everything in there is real,", "Wanda must be very happy right now, having a family of her own, even in this situation, they are still content," I say smiling

"Sure they are" Jimmy states, "But Wanda manipulates people's perceptions, makes them hallucinate." Darcy agrees, "Yeah that's her whole bag. If all the sets and props and wardrobe were solid matter, that would mean she's wielding an insane amount of power", "It would be far exceeding anything she's displayed in the past" Jimmy adds, 

"Not really, Wanda is far more powerful than she has shown the public eye, watching her fight with Thanos showed she could have easily killed him" Monica agrees nodding her head, "If he hadn't initiated a blitz she could have easily taken him out. I mean nobody else came close" she explains, "Well, I'd argue that Captain Marvel came close," he says

I turn around to look at him and shaking my head my eyes wide open, the worst thing Jimmy could have done was mention Captain Marvel in front of Monica, he looks at me confused, "Her powers came from an Infinity Stone, too, right?" I turn my head around again shaking my head to Darcy this time, moving my hand next to my head, signaling them that by bringing her name out they have chosen death

"We are not talking about her." Monica strongly says, "We are talking about Wanda" they both turn to look at me raising their eyebrows, I mouth to both of them an 'I told you so', Jimmy walks towards me putting his hand on my shoulder, "What's the deal with Captain Rambeau and Captain Marvel" he whispers, I shake my head, "She never told me what actually happened, but I have my theories, I can tell you about it later if you want to know" he nods

"Darcy," Monica says taking the picture of the drone from the wall "what was that you were saying about props and sets and..", "Wardrobe?" Darcy adds, she looks down at the picture, giving the smile she does when she figures something out, "Where's the lab?"

The four of us quickly headed to the lab, "What are we looking for?" Jimmy asked as we walked in, "That" Monica replied with referring to the clothes she was wearing in the 70's episode, "Oh man, are we being mind-controlled to see that right now?" Darcy questioned, "Jeepers creepers" Jimmy added

"I don't think she would waste her power allowing us to see the clothes this way, there would be no point in doing so, they have to be real" I explained, Monica walks up to the computer examining the clothes as she nods, "Y/N is right, they're real alright" Monica looks at me signaling to Jimmy's gun, I sigh shaking my head as I walk towards Jimmy, standing in front of him and moving my hand to his waist grabbing his gun, "Can I take this, I'll be just for a second," I say turning around

Darcy looks at me shocked her eyes wide open as she goes to cover her eyes while Jimmy looks at me concerned and moves his hand trying to reach my arm, "Whoa. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa" he says as I shoot Monica's clothes multiple times, Darcy looks at me as if I've gone crazy, "Whoa!" she tells me, Jimmy walks up to me taking his gun, "Sorry" I say to him, "It's fine, you just scared me, you okay?" he asks placing his hand on my shoulder I nod smiling at him

Jimmy kneels picking up a bullet, I kneel next to him looking at the one in his hand and on the floor, Darcy and Monica move to look at them, "You had a bulletproof vest on when you went inside, right?" Jimmy asks Monica, she turns to look at the computer, "Those pants are 87% Kevlar" she mentions, Jimmy hands me the bullet in his hand, just like I thought, the clothes are real,

"It's not an illusion. Wanda is rewriting reality" Monica explains to us as me and Jimmy stand up, "Permanently?" Darcy asks, "Most likely," I say, "If she can change things as they go into the Hex-", "Ah, you called it the Hex!" Darcy excitedly says as she moves over to where we are, Monica rolls her eyes, "What happens if we send something in that requires no change?" we look at her thinking about it.

Monica goes to inform Hayward of her theory so that we can directly communicate with Wanda, Darcy goes off to get something to eat, while Jimmy and me head back to the meeting room, "That was certainly entertaining" I say as we take a seat, "How come?" Jimmy asks, "It has been a long time since I used a gun", "When was the last time you used one?" I sight looking at the floor, "During the second battle with Thanos" 

"Oh, that makes sense. Sorry, I shouldn't have asked about it, it's probably a sensitive topic" I looked up at him, he's probably referring to what happened to Stark (may he rest) "Oh, I never really knew Stark that well personally, he was a good man I was told but I wasn't that close to him" he nods but shakes his head, "I mean his death was shocking for everyone worldwide, but I was referring to Natasha Romanoff" I look down at the table, Nat, I hadn't heard someone mention her for a long time, I forgot she was gone.

My breathing slows down a bit and I feel dizzy, "Nat, yeah. Sometimes I forget she's gone" I say my voice cracking and I clear my throat, I'm not crying in front of people especially Jimmy anytime soon, "What about you, when was the last time you used a-", "Y/N.." Jimmy says interrupting looking at me, I keep avoiding eye contact, I know if I look at him I'm going to breakdown and I don't cry in front of people

"Or maybe you want to know more about the battle" I continue trying to move from the conversation, putting on a tight-lip smile, "Y/N," Jimmy says again, "Or maybe we should go look for Darcy-", "Y/N!" he says, I finally look up at him, once we make eye contact I can feel my eyes water, "Come here," he says opening his arms, I look at him hesitantly and he pulls me in for a hug, "You don't have to bottle up everything, you know that," he says rubbing my back, 

I hug him back crying, "I know," I say, "I just, was told to ignore unnecessary emotions"I explain, "I didn't know how to deal with her death", "Well, I'll help you, and together you'll eventually be able to remember her in a better light," he says and I pull back from the hug and smile at him, "Thank you"

"Hey guys, oh," Darcy says as she walks into the room, "Am I interrupting something?" she asks, we both shake our head, "I was actually just heading to the bathroom," Jimmy says as he excuses himself out, I look at darcy giving her a sharp stare, "Thanks"

"To be honest I heard half of the conversation and I thought I was going to walk in you two kissing and wanted to see, so yeah, not my fault" she explains, I look at her wide-eyed and shaked my head, "That sounded like a proclamation of love to me," she says taking a seat, "What?" I asked, "You know when he said he was going to 'help you and together you'll eventually be able to remember her in a better light!" she says in a dramatic voice, "Well it sounded like an indirect proclamation of love"

"Maybe it was," I say, she looks at me smiling, "You have finally regained your sight!" I laugh at her and Monica comes in to inform us that we are going to get the mission started soon so we leave to join the others in the room.

Hey there guys!! Here's today's chapter!! I know it is way longer than the chapters usually are but I just couldn't help myself!! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!! And the proclamation of love?! I honestly had so much fun writing this chapter!! I hope you guys enjoy it just as much as I did!! Also thank you so much for all the lovely comments and all the support!

Lots of love, Author.

Did you know, one of Y/N's songs is 'Killer Queen' by Queen, I love to listen to it while I write the chapters!


	9. The real villain in the story

~Y/N POV~

We got everything ready for the mission, Monica goes over to pilot the drone while Darcy, Jimmy, and I stand watching over the show, "I know this is tech from the 80s, but can we sharpen the visuals?" Hayward asks, "Working on it" Monica explains, "Maximoff located," she tells us, "Well done"

"We can't see the drone on the broadcast" I inform them, "Wanda's framing it out of the shot" Jimmy adds, "Just like all the jump cuts. Wanda decides what makes it onto her show and what doesn't" Darcy points out, me and Jimmy nod agreeing, "Wanda, this is Captain Monica Rambeau. Can you hear me" she speaks into her mic, "I just wanna talk. That's it" Wanda looks at the camera angry as her eyes turned red

"I wish Wanda would cooperate and realize we are just trying to help her," I say, "We all wish that sadly that's not how things seem to be" Jimmy explains, we hear talking in the background and next thing we know the signal has been lost to the show, we turn around to see Monica arguing with Hayward, "What did you do?" she asks mad, "There's a breach sir" one of the agents informs Hayward and the alarm goes off

We quickly stand up heading outside to see what happened, "Do you think something happened to Wanda?" Jimmy asks me as we rush to the border, I shake my head, "She's Wanda, there's no way whatever was send to her could have hurt her, we should be worried about us right now because once again Hayward fucked up" We see the security agents form in a semi-circle as they point their guns at where Wanda should be coming out from

The three of us stand a bit behind Monica waiting to see what happens, the barrier starts glitching and from it, Wanda comes out carrying the heavy and now broken drone as if it's nothing, "Is this yours?" she asks Hayward as she throws the drone at him landing in front of him, the agents point their guns at her, "The missile was just a precaution, you can hardly blame us Wanda" he tells her, "Oh, I think I can. This will be your only warning" she says angrily, "Stay out of my home. You don't bother me. I won't bother you" she sends a deadly stare at him

"I wish it could be that simple. You've taken an entire town hostage" he says defensively, "Well, I'm not the with the guns, Director", "But you are the one in control" Monica tells her, "You're still here" Wanda says, a red energy ball forming in her hand, I walk up to Monica, "Wanda, we had no idea the drones were armed" I explain to her, "But you know that, don't you?" Monica asks

"A town full of civilians, and you, a telepath, brought a S.W.O.R.D Agent into your home. You trusted me to help you deliver your babies" she explains to Wanda, trying her best to let her knows she wants to help, "Deep down you know she's an ally" I add, and she turns to look at me, "I remember you, we met during the Sokovia incident" I nod, "Exactly, all we want to do is help, we had no idea it was armed, not me, Monica or my friends. All we want to is help you" I say referring to Darcy and Jimmy

"How? What could you possibly have to offer me?" she asks, "What do you want?" Monica wonders, "I have what I want, and no one will ever take it from me again," she says strong tone looking at Hayward, she moves her hand and manipulates everyone pointing a gun at her to point it towards Hayward, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, stand down!" Hayward says, I accidentally snicker at the turn of events and Jimmy gives me a shocked look as he taps my arm, "Hey", "Sorry, I just couldn't help it" I explain

Wanda walks away not looking back even as Monica calls out to her, she then does something to the border and it changes colors from blue to red as it begins expanding and changing, as she enters the town again. We stare up at the border as it starts expanding and changing color more and more.

We go back in, the agents carrying the drone back to investigate in it, we walk back to the meeting room, and I'm ready to give Hayward everything in my bag, "Hey there he is." Darcy says as he walks in, "The guy who almost got murdered by his own murder squad" I put my hand up and Darcy gives me a high five, that was a good one, he looks at her annoyed, "You work for me?" he asks, "I actually don't know", "She's with me" Monica explains

"Hayward you lying son of a bitch, you had this planned from the beginning didn't you!" I shout as I start heading to Hayward but Jimmy stops me, "Nope, not right now, this is not the right moment" I look at him, is he being serious, "Did you see what he did, what he was planning on doing behind our backs?", "Please just hold it in, just a little longer" I look at him letting out a sigh, "Fine, but this is his last chance" I saw as he lets go of my arm

"I see. And which one of you is the sassy best friend?" Hayward responds thinking he's a smartass, "There is no time for you to diminish your colleagues, when you are about the start a war you can't win" Jimmy tells him, and to be honest I still don't know how he can be so calm and collected after what he did

"Maximoff was never going to negotiate with us, we take her out, this whole nightmare ends" he explains, "Oh, and of course you would know that since you tried it out yourself right?" I ask staring at him, "We don't know that?" Monica tells him, "We actually have no idea what will happen in there or out here if Wanda dies"

"So what? Do we just surrender to that? Not happening" I look at him furious clutching my hand as I try not to explode, "We can't outgun her," I tell him, "And clearly antagonizing her is only making things worst" she adds her tone rising, "If Wanda is the problem she has to be our solution"

"Captain Rambeau you have become an impediment to this mission" I look at him wide-eyed pulling the sleeves of my shirt up walking up to him until once again Jimmy holds me back, "Come on!" I tell him

"Constantly advocating on behalf of super-powered individuals. Yes, I know your history with Carol Danvers. You know you people who left, still have the luxury of optimism" I try to move Jimmy's arms off my waist knowing what Hayward will be bringing up next

"You have no idea what it was like. What it took to keep the lights on-" I interrupt shouting, "Oh but you know right? Please I was here during all those years, and I saw more of the devastation than you could ever, yet I'm not an asshole to use it against people who died" Monica shakes nods her head agreeing with me, "You have no right to use the last five years as an excuse to be a coward." 

"Maybe it's a good thing you weren't here when your mother died because clearly, you don't have the stomach for this job", "That's it he's dead," I say as I push Jimmy's arms off me walking towards Hayward slapping him and grabbing his collar, "Listen here you imbecile. You have no right to say something like that to Monica and you had no right to attempt to kill Wanda behind our backs, clearly now I can see why Fury didn't trust you one bit because I think you are the one without the balls for this job, all you are doing is putting your personal security and interest into this, instead of focusing on the actual problem" 

He clenched his jaw his eyebrows frowned and he gave me an angry stared, I gladly gave one back to him, everyone stayed quiet looking at us two, "Get her off my base. Now. All of them" Jimmy walked up to me moving me away from Hayward as the security came, "Y/N..." he softly yet disappointedly said, "I know, I know. I'm sorry but he deserved it, he was speaking badly about Monica and Maria, and I was not going to just stand and watch" I say as security came to take us out, 

The one moving me out was being rather harsh as he grabbed my arm and constantly pushed me, "Hey, calm down" Jimmy said as he tugged on the guy's jacket, "Hayward is way overstepping his provisional authority" Jimmy explained, "He was looking for a reason to sideline us, he's up to something" Monica adds and then turns to look at me nodding giving me the signal,

I elbowed the guy who was moving me out and then kicked him in the head knocking him out, the one holding Darcy moves back and I take him out with a hit in the neck, Jimmy goes to jab his guy in the head and then hits him in his stomach, I move my head down signaling Monica to move and once she does I jump towards the agent hooking my legs in his neck and twisting it a bit making him pass out, and even though I was taking out 3 guys I still managed to do it faster than Jimmy.

I stand up panting as I brush off the dirt from my clothes, "Why didn't anyone tell me the plan?" Darcy asks her eyes wide open in shock, "It wasn't really a plan, it was just something I told Monica we should watch out for" I explained to her, Jimmy goes up to me tapping my shoulder, "You okay?" he asks and I nod, "I'm good you?" he nods back and I smile at him, "Let's move, Monica says, as we take the security guys to move them somewhere else

"You really are a super spy," Jimmy says and I chuckle, "I did learn from the best," I tell him. Once we are finished moving the guards we take their jackets and put them on as we start walking towards another facility to continue doing the research.

Hey guys here's today's chapter, I hope you liked it!!! I don't know if you can tell but I let out a lot of rage in this chapter especially with the Hayward bit, because let's be honest anyone in their right minds would have killed that idiot for disrespecting Monica and Wanda like that! Also, Y/N is such a badass, like teach me your way!! Thank you again for all your support guys it means the world to me!!

Lots of love Author

Did you know, Y/N worked under Natasha's and Maria's wings for a while, that's why you all are so amazingly deadly!!


	10. Chats, undercover, and disaster

~Y/N POV~

We carefully walked to the base making sure no one saw us, we walk into the place, the show still on, the re-cast Pietro talking to Wanda, "Who's that?" Monica asked looking at him, "Wanda's brother came to town" Jimmy explained, "He brought the wrong face" Darcy adds, "He seems nice though" I say walking past the TV, 

"Over here," Jimmy said guiding us to where the computers were, Darcy opened one of the computers as she started doing her work, "We shouldn't hang out here for too long," Monica told us, and I nod, "Just give me two seconds. I need to hack into the secure network on the base" Darcy explained, I stand up remembering I left something in my pocket from my last mission, "Here, this should make it easier, it allows you to hack into anything" I say handing her a USB, as I take it out I realize it has dried blood on it and I quickly wipe it off

"Thanks," she says taking it and using it, Jimmy and Monica look at each other and then at me concerned as I take a seat, "What? It was for a mission" I tell them, "I'm just a bit concerned about what the mission was about for a USB to have blood" Jimmy says, "I was just getting stuff done and people had to interfere" Jimmy looks at me not convinced, "Really?", "You wanna hear the story then?"

~~~~Flashback~~~~

I quickly typed into the computer as I heard footsteps coming, the door opened 5 spies entered the room, they come rushing at me and I press enter turning around starting to fight them, I take the first one out by hitting his stomach making him bend down as I grab his neck and push him towards the desk hitting his head on it, 

I then dodge a jab that was thrown at my face and kicked the other spy in the ankle pushing him making him fall backward and then hitting him in the stomach, the next guy comes at me with a taser and I push it off his hand with a side kick and then hit him with a hook and then go to grab the taser and use it to take out the 4th guy, 

The 5th one charges at me a pocket knife in his hand, he manages to cut a bit of my cheek as I dodge the knife, he pushes me towards the desk the knife almost touching my chest, I put my hands on his wrist twisting it and taking the knife from him as I cut him across the neck and he falls on the floor

I go to grab the USB now that the information had been stolen, some blood from the fight had landed on it but I had the leave the place before more spies came so I grab my jacket and put the USB in its pocket

Once I arrive home I quickly head to take a shower due to my clothes and some body parts being covered in blood, as I come out of the shower I get a call from Fury informing me about the situation in Westview and how I need to get there as soon as possible, so I quickly get changed and put my jacket on grabbing the keys to my cruiser motorbike hoping on it and driving off to Westview, New Jersey.

~~~~End of Flashback~~~~

"You killed them?" Jimmy asked once I finished telling them what had happened, "Only like 2 of them", "Donezo," Darcy said informing us she was able to hack in the network, "Now we should be able to access the data on Hayward's devices" she explained, "Oh. That's interesting" we move to look at the screen, "Guys, Hayward figured out a way to look through the boundary" she moves as Jimmy and I look at the map in the screen

"And he didn't share it with the group," I say, Monica also walks to look at the computer, "Is that Wanda, right here," Jimmy asks pointing at a red dot in the map, "No. The program is tracking the decay signature of vibranium" Darcy explains, "Vision. Wait. Why is Hayward tracking Vision?" Monica asks

"I don't know. This is all I can access so far" Darcy explains, "Those other dots" I ask, " Are they Westview residents?" Jimmy says finishing the question for me, "The ones in Vision's immediate vicinity, yes" Darcy explains, "Hayward must have an accurate headcount by now" I point out, "And some sense of their well-being" 

"Huh... These people, near the edge of town. They're barely moving, are they alive?" Jimmy adds, I look at the map and turn to look at Jimmy, "I hope so"

We chat for a couple of minutes while Darcy is able to find more information on the situation, Jimmy and I were playing rock, paper, scissors, and I was beating him 2:5, Monica then gets a notification, "That's it" she says picking up her phone, "My way back to the Hex will be here in an hour. Just gotta meet my guy over the ridge", "Monica are you sure about doing this?" I ask her as the three of us stand up

"You can't do that" Darcy says, "Sure we can. I'm a whiz at hot-wiring cars" I look at him shocked, "Who's breaking the law now huh?" I ask him and he just chuckles shaking his head, "You can't go back into the Hex" Darcy explains, "Worst case scenario, Wanda removes my free will and puts me in ultra-low-rise jeans" we laugh at her comment

"Hayward has your blood work" Darcy informs us as she turns around the pc, I look at it carefully seeing how her cells seem strange, "You've gone through the boundary twice already, Monica. The energy inside has re-written your cells on a molecular level twice, it's changing you" she explains, and I know that can't be good, "Maybe we should re-considerate the plan, it's never good when your cells are re-written and I know that" 

Darcy looks at me confused, "You do?" I nod, "S.H.I.E.L.D tried experimenting on me when I was younger using different levels of radiation and other chemicals and all it got me was my cells to change and visits to the hospital" Monica looked at me shaking her head, "Seen enough lab results to last me a lifetime. Cells metastasizing, cells in remission" Monica explains, me and Jimmy look at each other worried, "I know what Wanda's feeling, and I won't stop until I help her" I sight and look at her

"I also know what she's feeling but we can't risk your well-being, there has to be another way to go on about helping Wanda," I tell Monica and she shakes her head, "There's none. And you have risked your well-being plenty of times to try and talk me out of this Y/N" she responds, "Okay," I say, looking at Darcy and Jimmy worried, "Okay," Jimmy says

We start walking away to go get a car, "But I'm staying here" Darcy says and we turn around to look at her, "Wait, you can't stay here. It's not safe." Jimmy says, "Yeah, it's too dangerous they could find you, why would you want to stay?" I tell her agreeing with Jimmy, "What? Darcy, what are you talkin' about?" Monica asks

"I haven't made it through Hayward's last firewall. There's something big here. Something that can help us, I know it" Darcy explains, "Fine. Fine. I'll drop you the location, you meet us out there as soon as you can" Monica tells her as she walks out, I take an extra communicator I always have with me out and hand it to her, "If any sort of problem happens just press this bottom and I will be notified, okay?" I explain to her, she nods taking the communicator and Jimmy nods at her smiling as the two of us walk out

We walk towards the cars, Monica takes the driver's seat, "You should take the front seat" Jimmy tells me opening to door to it, "Oh no don't worry, it might be better if you take it" I tell him, "No really I insist, you take it"Jimmy says as I go to open the back seat, "It would be rude of me to take it, you go" he tells me and I laugh, 

"Are we really going to waste our time discussing who gets the front seat?", "You were the one who declined it to begin with," he tells me, "Oh so it's my fault now huh?" I ask him and we both laugh, "Can one of you just take the front seat" Monica tells us and Jimmy walks to the back seat as he pushes me to the front and closes the door to the back seat, I take the front seat chuckling as I close the door, " Really mature Jimmy" I tell him and we just laugh

Monica starts the car and we leave the base nobody noticing. 5 minutes go pass since we left and the alarm on the communicator goes off, "We need to turn back" I tell Monica, she looks at me confused, "Why?" she asks, "I gave Darcy a communicator for an emergency and it just went off we need to see what happened" she nods and turns the car around, we were not far from the base when the hex border started changing colors, "We can't go back something's happening" Monica tells us, "But Darcy" I tell her and she shakes her head, "We need to go" 

I take my seat belt off and open the door getting out of the car as I start running towards the outside part of the base, "Y/N!" Jimmy shouts as he exits the car as well, "We need to leave!", "We can't leave Darcy behind!" I shout back at him, he eventually catches up to me and grabs my hand stopping me, "Y/N we need to head back, it's too dangerous" Jimmy tells me, "But Darcy-" 

Then the ground starts moving, and we turn to look at the border to see it's expanding, Jimmy starts running back to the car pulling me with him, "We can't leave Darcy behind" I tell him trying to go back, "Y/N we are going to get taken by it if we don't move now" he tells me as we keep running back to the car, the hex starts expanding faster almost catching up to us 

We start reaching the car and Monica opens both the front and back door, I shout to Monica to start moving the car and she does, I help Jimmy get on the car, and when I turn to look at how far the Hex is I can see it's close to touching the car, "Full speed!" I shout to Monica and she does, "Y/N grab my hand!" Jimmy shouts but it gets harder for me to catch up to the car, "I'm not going to make it, it's okay" I shout back at him, "Monica slowdown Y/N can't catch-", "No Monica keep going full speed!" I shout at her and I slowly start feeling the Hex as it touches my leg, "I'll find a way to get out, just stay safe!" I shout as the Hex takes me in, "Y/N!"

Hey guys!! Here's the new chapter!! And oh god a lot happened in this chapter, and in the end, what will Jimmy do? What about Y/N? What will she appear as in the show, will it be a circus person like the other agents or will it be something else? I guess you will have to wait to find out! I hope you liked the chapter though I enjoyed writing it a lot!! Also thanks so much for all the support as always you guys are the best!!!

Lots of love Author!

What do you guys think Y/N will appear as in the show? Let me know in the comments!!!

Ps. the new episode destroyed me emotionally I don't know how I'm supposed to wait a week for the other to come out


	11. Visiting memory town

~Y/N POV~

"I can't feel you", "The best I can do is let you say goodbye to him here", "But what is grief...if not love persevering", "At the end, you realize it was all a bad dream", "Wanda, Welcome home", 

Images and moments kept flashing through my head, I could feel all the pain and grief of Wanda, I felt so bad for her, but I couldn't give in, I couldn't give in to her, I need to get back to Jimmy, I need to help them.

"Promise me you'll be strong", "You always know how to light up a room", "You are a lover but also a fighter" mom, dad, uncle Nick.

"We have all been working hard on the investigation, especially you", "Y/N you are in love!", "You okay?"

Jimmy, I hope he's okay, I shouldn't have left him and Monica, I should have run faster, and Darcy, she's probably in the same situation as I am. But I need to snap out of it and get back to help Jimmy, I promised him I would find a way to get back.

"Y/n" I hear someone shout I turn around but I see no one, "Y/n!"

~~~~Flashback~~~~

"Y/N!" Uncle Nick shouted snapping me back to reality, "Yes, sir?" I asked, "You need to go to the training room, the new recruits are waiting for you there," He says handing me a list, "Right, I will be leaving now sir"

I walk off to the training room, I had been helping the newbies with their combat training for a while and it was quite fun to teach them new skills. I walk into the room to see around 20 new recruits, all of them wearing their training uniform

"Morning recruits, I'm Agent L/N, today you will be learning hand-to-hand combat training with me, I need you all to pair up with someone," I say and everyone starts walking around looking for someone to pair up with, I count the names on the list to see there are actually 21 people in the class which means whoever doesn't have a partner will have to pair up with me, then a man walks up to me, he had black hair, dark brown eyes, and a bright smile

"Excuse me, miss, it seems I don't have a partner," He said nicely, "You'll be working with me then" I explain to him as I put the list down, I then give the instructions to all of the pair, which are 3 different sheets with different exercises for them to attempt, I would, of course, show them how to do each one of them before

I find it funny how I'm teaching someone who is probably older than me, then again a lot of people I teach tend to be older than me, but I always find it funny when I get paired up with someone older.

"What's your name recruit?" I ask him, "James. E Woo miss," he says, "Well James nice to meet you," I say shaking his hand, "Alright recruits we will start with a simple technique" I start explaining.

As the class progresses I help James improve his combat movements as well as techniques, he was very eager to improve as much as possible and was very nice and funny, I don't think I have ever had such a fun time teaching a class.

"I feel like you are going easy on me," James says and I chuckle, of course I am, he is just starting and I have been doing this for years, "I kinda have to go easy on you" I explain to him, "Wow, just because I am new, that's mean, maybe I could win a fight against you, there's always a possibility," he tells me and I laugh

"I doubt you will win a fight with me, I have been doing this for years, but of course I could give you the benefit of the doubt" I respond, "Please, be my guest," He says.

We stand in a fighting stance, "You sure you want to do this?" I ask him and he nods, "Sure, what could I lose, only my pride", "Okay then"

We then start the sparring practice, he goes to throw a couple of punches but I easily dodge them, I grab his hand as he is trying to throw a jab and pull him closer hitting him in the stomach and then swiping his feet making him fall on the ground, 

"I told you I would win," I tell him as I stand up and offer him my hand which he takes and I help him to stand up, "You were right, but I'm getting better," he says smiling and I nod, "You are getting, soon enough you might be 12% as good as I am," I tell him, "Maybe 50%," he says and I push my eyebrows together not convinced, "I'm not so sure," I tell him

Once the training finished I congratulate everyone on their work and they slowly start leaving some thanking me on the way out, the last one leaving being James,

"Thank you for all your help today Miss L/N," he tells me, "It's part of my job, you did well, keep it up and you will do great," I tell him, "Will you be doing the next training lessons?" he asks me and I shake my head, "My superiors take care of those classes" I explain to him, "You will either have Agent Romanoff or Agent Hill, they are both lovely so I'm sure you'll do good"

"I guess I'll be seeing you around then Agent L/N," he tells me and I nod, "I'm sure you will Agent James," I tell him as he walks off waving goodbye at me

~~~~End of flashback~~~

That's the day me and Jimmy met, I forgot about that exact memory, so much happened afterward that a small encounter with a new agent was not important, to think now I would be working with him in this case, just to fall for him, I need to get out of here, I need to get out of my head!

I start running around looking for something that might indicate an exit from this control and there I see a door in a corner, I rush there and open it a bright yellow light appearing from it.

"Excuse me..." I hear someone softly say, "Excuse me," the voice says louder this time, I open my eyes to see myself outside of a house with a box in my hand, "You need help moving in the boxes," a woman asks me smiling, her black hair in a ponytail, that's Beverly I think, I turn to look at her, "Excuse me?" I ask her, "Yeah you know, moving in by yourself can be tough," she says chuckling, I look around the place to see I'm in a neighborhood, a blue car parked next to me

"I'm alright, thank you," I tell her, and she walks off smiling at me. Alright, I am out of Wanda's control, now I need to find the exit to the town.

Hey guys!! Turns out the freaking ideas came to me at 11pm in the night, so yeah here's the new chapter!!! The next one will most likely be out by tomorrow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it's a bit smaller than normal but I still hope you enjoyed finding out how Y/N and Jimmy first met!!! Also thank you guys so much for all the support with this book!!

Lots of love, Author

God, I hate writer's block so much, also the last episode was insane, the only thing I didn't like is we got no Jimmy content


	12. A missing smile

~Jimmy's POV~

"Y/N!" I shout as I see her getting taken by the hex, "Damn it, not Y/N" I say shutting the car door and I sit down putting my hands on my face, it should have been me, I should have helped her instead of letting her help me, we need to figure out a way to get Y/N out of there, "She's gone, she's gone" I tell Monica, she looks back at me through the front mirror, 

"It'll be alright Jimmy, we'll find a way to get Y/N out of there" I sight shaking my head, "What if we can't get her out though, what if something happens to Y/N?" I ask Monica worried, "Nothing will happen to Y/N, she's strong," she tells me, I nod and put my head back closing my eyes trying not to worry too much about Y/N

After a while I look back at the Hex to see it has stopped expanding, "I'll park here for a second so you can change seats" Monica tells me, I get out of the car and then open the front seat door seating back and closing the door,

"So Jimmy, can I ask you a question," Monica says and I nod, "Sure what is it?", "Do you have any feelings for Y/N?" she asks me, I turn to look at her surprised, how did she know, "What do you mean?" I ask her playing dumb, she looks at me raising her eyebrows,

"Come on it's obvious you like her," she tells me, "Is it that obvious?" I ask her and she nods, "Darcy was the one who told me about it but I was able to figure it out by myself" she explains to me "Does Y/N know?" she shakes her head laughing, "She's too oblivious to notice, she has an idea but she won't actually think it's true" she explains to me

I go to ask her if she likes me back but she interrupts me before I can, "I know you will ask if she feels the same, but that's for you to ask her, not me" she tells me

By sunrise we were still driving to meet Monica's guy so I decided to check on my phone what Darcy was able to extract from Hayward's data, "Darcy made it through that last firewall, all right" I inform Monica

"Oh, what'd she find?" Monica asks me, "R and D reports. All on the same project, code name Cataract" I tell her she looks at me interested, I keep looking at the email to see a plan for Vision's body

"Hayward wasn't decommissioning Vision. He was trying to bring him back online. Nothing worked until-", "Wanda stole Vision's body" Monica says finishing the discovery, "That's why he was so focused on tracking Vision inside the Hex" I add, "Hayward wants his sentient weapon back" Monice says figuring out his plan

"Someone has to tell Wanda," I say worried thinking of how much trouble this is going to cause, "Look. They there are." Monica says as we drive towards the other parked cars and group parking next to them, we get off the car and walk towards who I guessed was who Monica was talking about

"Major Goodner", "Captain Rambeau," they say smiling at each other, "This is Agent Woo," Monica says introducing me and I go to shake her hand, "Nice to meet you," she says, "Thank you so much for coming. My mother would appreciate your loyalty" Monica says shaking the major's hand, "She's not the only one we are loyal to, Captain" she says smiling at Monica

"Let me show you what we brought you"

~Y/N POV~

I leave the box I had in my hands on the floor and go to open the door of what I would guess was my car, when I take the handle and push the door back my eyes widen once I realize the door is no longer stuck to the car and I have broken it, "How in the world did I do that?" I ask myself out loud and I start thinking about what Darcy said about cells changing, mine had already changed once by the S.H.I.E.L.D experiments, did the Hex re-write my cells again, and did it cause me to develop powers?

I try to put the door back but it doesn't work so I leave it on the road, I look around trying to figure out what my next move should be, I definitely need to find the way out of the Hex, but I don't know the town and asking someone might create suspicion around me, so I decide to just walk around to the main plaza and see if there is a map there

From what I remember Wanda had told the twins to not go past Ellis Avenue which means that the town limits are probably past Ellis Avenue so I need to find where that is and head there.

I walk to Beverly's house and knock on her door, she opens it smiling, "Hey neighbor, I'm Beverly sorry for not introducing properly when I first saw you I was planning on going over to your house" she explains I smile back at her, "It's okay, I'm Y/N nice to meet you" I say putting my hand out shaking hers

"So do you want help carrying the boxes?" she asks me and I shake my head, "No actually I was planning on going to the main plaza but I'm not sure how to get there," I explain to her, she then tells me to wait out here for a second and goes inside her house. When she comes back she has a map with her,

"You can use this map I have," she says handing it to me, "I can come with you if you want to, you know two pals hanging out," she said chuckling, I smiled back at her awkwardly, "Thanks for the offer Beverly but it's just to get some simple shopping, maybe tomorrow," I tell her and she nods smiling, "I'll see you later then Y/N," she says and I wave goodbye at her as I walk away

I look down at the map and see that the plaza is only about 10 minutes away walking, not too far away, even so, I got no time to lose, so I start jogging there just to feel as if I'm running I stop look back and see I moved more than I should have while rushing, I take a deep breath and sigh,

"Not only do I have some sort of enhanced strength but now also enhanced speed great," I say to myself as I jog well actually run to the plaza.

Hey guys!! Here's a new chapter, I know it took me a while to make it sorry about that but here it is now!!! I hope you guys liked it!! I'm so excited yet so sad about tomorrow's episode like it's going to be the end of Wandavision 😭 But don't worry guys even with the series finished I'll make sure to make my own storyline for the story of Jimmy and Y/N!!! Also thank you guys so much for all the support!!!

Lots of love Author!!

Dear Marvel: Tomorrow's episode better be a minimum of 1 hour otherwise we are going to have a problem, and we better get so good Jimmy content and answer!!


	13. We've been apart for too long

~Y/N POV~

Once I'm in the main plaza I take a seat and see how far and in which direction Ellis Avenue is, I see that from here it is about 15 minutes away and I pretty much just need to go to the right and walk straight and I should find it

So I run again towards where it is, and it only takes me around 8 minutes to get there, but when I see the sign which signals to the street and walk towards it I'm met by a circus full of performers, I don't remember a circus in the town? And I also remember Wanda telling the twins to not go past this street which I guessed was because it led to the border of town but maybe I was wrong

I look down at the map and try and figure out where else there might be a border, I decide to go and check out some other random streets but there is no sign of a border near them, I decided to go back to the street where I first appeared to see if I might find anything there, as I walk into the road I feel something strange coming from my left side I move to my right and turn my head to see a football fly right next to me and I catch it

"Sorry I didn't see you there" I look behind to see Herbert one of Vision's friends rushing towards me, "You are new in town right?" he asks me and I nod, "I am, and it's okay really," I say handing him his football back, "Thanks, I'm Herb" he introduces himself putting his hand out for me to shake which I do, "I'm Y/N nice to meet you" 

"It was lovely to meet you but I need to do something, I'll see you around," I say as I wave goodbye to Herb and turn around walking away.

~Jimmy's POV~

I looked around the small base getting everything ready for Monica to go back into the Hex, some soldiers were helping her get her suit on while others were preparing the vehicle or checking the coms and other important stuff

"Have you been able to locate a signal for the show? Or any communication inside?" I asked Major Goodner and she shakes her head, "I'm sorry Jimmy, we tried everything we could to reconnect the signal or find any form of communication with the number you gave us but we got nothing" she says I nod at her thanking her and take a seat taking a deep breath and letting out a sight putting my hand on my head

I know it had only been a few hours since Y/N and Darcy had been taken by the Hex but the only thing in my mind during those hours had been Y/N, I was so worried about her, there was no way of us knowing if she was doing well due to the show now being down and it just fueled to my anxiety and worry

Once I see Monica's suit is completely on I walk towards her, "Y/N is not here to give her supportive and kind words" I say and Monica looks at me giving me a sympathetic smile, "Neither is Darcy to give her stamp of approval" I add and Monica nods

"I know, they are in there and I'm going to get them out. Have you found anything?" she asks me and I shake my head, "Not a single thing to be able to contact her", "It's our last shot Jimmy," she tells me and I nod giving her a half-smile

A soldier then comes and puts the helmet on for her, "Godspeed, Captain" I tell her and she nods walking away to the car as she gets in it and I walk back to the small base.

I watch as Monica goes in and she drives off towards the Hex just to be stopped by it.

~Y/N's POV~

As I look around the street I walk past the last houses and to the end to see the same blue line I saw when I tried to get Monica when she was first taken, the only difference is that the light was now red instead of blue, I go to touch it and feel the same energy I felt when I first entered the Hex

"This is it, my escape back to the outside" I whisper to myself as I put my hand and it goes through the energy, I take a deep breath, walk backwards, and run towards the border as I go inside it

I am once again filled with all the grief, pain, sadness, regret, and loss, of Wanda which I first heard when I was taken by the Hex. I push myself, using my now newly discovered enhanced strength to push myself forward and out of Westview. I wish I could have looked for Darcy but the best I can do right now in order to help her is to get back out there and find a way to stop Wanda.

I close my eyes as I push forward harder and when I open my eyes all the pain leaves my head and I fall to the floor looking around the see I'm no longer inside Westview but I'm back outside, I look for my phone to find it is back again in my left pocket, I take it out and go straight to call Jimmy and after 1 ring he picks up

"Jimmy!" I shout, "Oh my god Y/N! How? Where are you?" he asks me clearly shocked, "I'm outside the Hex, I was able to escape it, it's a long story I will explain everything I promise just drop me your location and I will arrive there as fast as I can," I tell him smiling to myself happy to hear his voice again, "I'll send it to you now, be careful," he says before we end the call

I get the location and using my google maps to guide me I run towards the location arriving there in 5 minutes. As I see the small base and cars parked next to it I put my phone back in my pocket and run faster, as I get next to the cars I stop for a second trying to regain my breath making sure I don't pass out, I'm still really new to this whole power thing

"Y/N!" I hear Jimmy shout I look up to see him who is now running towards me and I start walking towards him, "Jimmy" I say as I see him in front of me and he pulls me in for a hug, I wrap my arms around him and pull him close as tight as I can but also making sure I don't use the enhanced strength so I don't crush him

He also hugs me back tightly, "I was so worried," he says pulling back from the hug his arms staying in my shoulders, "Are you feeling okay? Did anything happen?" he asks me concerned looking at me up and down and I just chuckle, "I'm fine, I'm fine" I smile at him still catching my breath and I hug him again, "God I missed you" 

"I missed you too, you had me worried sick," he tells me hugging me again, he moves away and looks at me angry, "Don't ever do that again okay, I almost had a heart attack" I laugh, "I won't I promise, where's Monica?"


	14. Just the two of us

~Y/N POV~

"Where's Monica?" I ask Jimmy and he gives me a concerned smile, "She's back at the Hex, she went in no vehicle just her, we haven't heard anything" he explains to me worried, I look at him concerned, "How long ago?" I ask him, "She had just gotten in when you called me" I sight, damn it Monica why do you have to be like this

"What do we do now?" I ask him and he shakes his head, "I don't know, she could be under Wanda's control once again for all we know" Jimmy tells me, I take a deep breath, "God Monica" I mumble shaking my head, Jimmy puts his arm around me comfortingly, "I'm sure she has a plan, we should probably work on one" I nod and we both walk to the little base

"Major Goodner this is Agent L/N," Jimmy says introducing me I go to shake the woman's hand smiling at her, "Pleasure to meet you, Major," I say shaking her hand, "The pleasure is all mine," she says, I thank her for helping us and then Jimmy and I go to take a seat 

"So tell me everything, what happened there? How did you get here?" Jimmy asks me, "Well I think I was under Wanda's control for a couple of minutes before I snapped out of it" I explain to him, he looks at me worried, "Are you feeling okay? Did it hurt?" he asked worried, I gave him a soft smile patting his shoulder, "I'm okay, and it didn't exactly hurt, it was more like heartbreaking because you could feel all of Wanda's pain"

"Woah, poor Wanda," Jimmy says and I nod, "Then I went looking for a way to exit the place, it took me some time but I was able to find a border and I pushed myself out of the Hex, and then once I was out I called you," I told him he nodded taking in the information, "Did you see Darcy there?" he asked me and I shook my head, 

"No, I appeared in front of a house as if I just moved in, she was nowhere around. I wanted to look for her but I figured out it might be better to get out and figure something else out-", "Hey it's okay, it's a big town, what's important is that now you are here" he tells me and I nod, "What were you guys up to while I was gone?" I ask him

He then goes into explaining how Darcy was able to go through Hayward's last firewall and found out Hayward had been tracking and looking to take Vision back this whole time, "Of course, he was getting him back to use him as a weapon, what a hypocrite" I say rolling my eyes, "Hopefully Monica is able to inform Wanda of the situation" I nod agreeing with him

"Any way you sure everything is okay? You seem a bit tensed" he asks and I nod he raises his eyebrows not convinced, "You might be an amazing spy but right now I can see right through you, what's wrong?" I look at him for a second unsure of whether I should about the discovered powers, "Y/N, you know you can talk to me about whatever happened?" he says 

"Darcy was right," I told him and he looked at me confused, "You know how she told Monica it might be dangerous to go back inside because her cells had changed too much?" I asked him and he nodded, "Well mine had been rewritten years ago by S.H.I.E.L.D's failed experimentations, and as I went into the Hex they were rewritten again which led to me developing some sort of enhancement"

Jimmy looked at me shocked, his eyes wide open, "What type of enhancements are we exactly talking about?" he asks, "I have discovered I have enhanced strength, enhanced speed, and enhanced reflexes", "Wow, you think you might have more" he asked me and I shrugged, "I have no idea to be honest, most likely"

"And are you feeling any different?" I shook my head, "No, not really, I'm just a bit shook up by everything that has happened in such a short amount of time, and now with these powers, I have no idea what I'm going to do with them, or how strong they will be, I don't want to be some sort of big hero I just want to stay a spy you know" I tell him and he nods taking my hand, "Don't worry too much okay? This is all new to us, so just take it slow, you don't need to be a superhero if you don't want to okay?" 

"Okay," I say nodding and giving him a small smile, "Good, now shall we start on that plan?" he asks me standing up and putting his hand out for me to take and I nod "Yes we shall," I say standing up as well taking his hand and then takes something out of his pocket, 

"Your booklet," he says handing me my booklet which I thought I had left back in the base, "I took it before we left the base and I never had the chance to give it back to you" he explains as I take it and I smile at him, "Thanks Jimmy," I say looking at him both of us making eye contact, "No worries Y/n," he says moving a bit closer to me our hands still holding, "Hey, I wanted to let you know that I-"

"Hands up!" we hear someone shout cutting Jimmy off, I let go of his and as we turn to look in the direction where it came to see S.W.O.R.D agents with guns pointing at the soldiers, "They found us," Jimmy says worried I take his hand again and push him down with me, "We need to get out of here without them finding us" I whisper to him, he nods and we both carefully start to walk away from the tent we were in

We then carefully move to hide behind the cars, I look down to see we are still holding hands and Jimmy realizes as well and lets go of my hand apologizing, "I'm sorry I didn't realize I was still holding it" I shake my head chuckling, "It's okay" I tell him

"You think they will find us here," Jimmy asks and I nod, "Yeah they could see our feet from under the car," I say, I move to look at one side of the car to see 4 agents coming our way, guns at hand, "I'm going to take them out," I tell Jimmy as I start walking away and he goes to grab my arm stopping me, "That's too risky Y/N, we should play it safe and just leave," he tells me and I shake my head, "They could probably catch up to us, the best chance we have is to take them out, I'll be fine," I tell him as I start walking towards them

I sneak up behind one of the guys and grab him from behind by his collar as I push him back and send him flying backwards, I look back to see him landing on his back passing out and I come to realization of how strong I am now, the other two agents then head towards me and I kick the gun out of one of the agent's hand and then use my other leg to kick him in the head pushing him into the floor and making him pass out

I then go hit the other agent in his knee making it pop out of place and him going doing on the floor from the pain and then I hit him on his neck making him pass out, "Put your hands up or I shoot him" I hear someone say from behind me, I put my hands up and turn to see the 4th agent holding Jimmy a gun to his head I look at him shocked and furious, he probably snuck past me when I threw the first agent away

"Don't you dare hurt him" I tell him glaring at the agent, "That depends on your next move" he says pushing the gun closer to Jimmy's head, "Y/N I'm fine don't worry" Jimmy tells me, and then I feel someone come from behind me and they grab my hands moving them behind me and putting handcuffs on them, "She has some sort of superhuman abilities" the agent says to whoever I guessed was behind me and next thing I know I felt I pain in my back and I passed out.


	15. A superhuman and a magician

~Jimmy's POV~

"Y/N!" I shout as I see Y/N fall to the floor unconscious, I try to make it towards her forgetting that I have a gun to my head, "Watch it, lover boy" the agent tells me pushing the gun closer to my face, "You wouldn't want to die and leave your girl behind now would you?" he asks me mocking the situation I'm in right now, it takes me everything not to punch him in the face

"Watch it, Smith, Hayward wants them alive," An agent says walking up to us, "Sorry sir," Smith said removing the gun from my head, "Now get them on the car," the superior said and the other agents take Y/N as Smith takes me to their car

Once we are in the agent places me on the left seat of the car and leaves, then the other two get in with Y/N still unconscious and a third one joined us, they go to sit her opposite me but I stopped them, "Please at least let her sit next to me" I tell them and they roll their eyes as they sit her next to me harshly hitting her head to the car, "Thanks" I said sarcastically, Y/N's head seemed fine so I didn't worry too much. 

Eventually, her head moved to lay on my shoulder and I just smiled at her moving closer, making sure she was okay and comfortable, the agent shut the door and we drive away, "So are you two like married?" one of the agents asked, I looked at him surprised by the question and had no idea how to respond to it

"You can't ask them things like that dude?" the other agent said hitting the first one in the arm, "What? They look like an old-married couple- Not implying that either of you are old but you two just give that couples vibe" the agent explained and I just chuckled, "They are obviously not married just going out," the second one said disagreeing with him, this really was the last thing I expected to happen right now

"No way," the third one said, "I bet they haven't even confessed to each other yet," the other two laughed at him shaking their head's, "Please they are definitely together," the first one said and the second one nodded, "Wanna bet? I put $100 that they aren't together," the third one said and the other two chuckled, "I put $100 they are married then," the first one said, "My money is on them going out," the second one said, the three of them looked at me expectantly, "So which one is it?"

~Y/N's POV~

"Which one is it?" I softly hear as I open my eyes and move my head which for some reason hurts as well as my neck, "Y/N you are awake" Jimmy said smiling, I look up to see his face very close to mine and I realize my head is laying on his shoulder, I blush as I move away, "What happened?" I ask him looking around the see we are inside a car 3 agents in front of us

"After you passed out they moved us into the car, we are heading towards the base now" Jimmy explained to me and I nodded until a shot of pain came from my head and my neck making me close my eyes, "You okay?" Jimmy asked me moving closer concerned, I carefully nodded, "I'm fine, my head just hurts and my neck is killing me" I explain to him

"How far away do you think we are?" I ask him, "About 10 to 15 minutes maybe more" one of the agents explains, "You should rest a bit, you took a hard hit," Jimmy said and I looked at him unsure, "You sure?" I asked him and he nodded giving me a soft smile, "Yeah you weren't out for that long" he said in a very soft and smooth voice, god this man is really going to be the death of me if he keeps being this cute

"Thanks", "No worries Missy," he says winking and smiling at me, I chuckle at the new nickname smiling and laying my head on his shoulder once again closing my eyes, since when is he such a flirt? And what's up with this new nickname?

"Awww" I hear the agents say I open my eyes to see them looking at us, "You two are so cute," the three of them say, then they start discussing whether me and Jimmy are married, going out, or still not something, I look up at Jimmy confused, "What is going on?" I ask him, he rolls his eyes and shakes his head, "I have no idea" he tells me I chuckle and close my eyes once again drifting off and feel Jimmy lay his head on top of mine.

In my sleep all I can think about is Jimmy, he has been acting strange since I got back, I mean the nickname and sudden flirting, what was that all about? And back when we were talking he wanted to tell me something, what did he want to tell me? Was it a good thing? What if it's a bad thing? I really need to stop overthinking.

~~~~10 minutes later~~~~

"Y/N" I hear Jimmy softly say as he shakes me, I open my eyes to see him looking down at me smiling, "Sorry to wake you up but we are here" he explains to me, I sit up moving my head away from his shoulder and looking around trying to wake up, Jimmy stand up as 2 of the agents take him out of the car and then the one left moves me out

We are both guided somewhere and we start seeing computers and people working on it until I can see Hayward from afar, great. I look at Jimmy and then at Hayward and we both roll our eyes, as we get closer to him he turns around to see us

"Hey it's my favorite member of the bureau," he says looking at Jimmy, "And little miss nosy," he says looking at me, I send him a glare, and Jimmy looks at him pissed off as well, Hayward starts talking with the other agent while Jimmy and I start looking at what they are doing,

I keep trying to look past Hayward to see what's on the computer and turn to look at Jimmy who is looking down at something and starts to move, "You'll never be able to cover this up" he says walking closer to Hayward, "I won't have to" Hayward says I look at Jimmy to see he is laying against a desk and picking something up

"Wanda canceled her show, so there's no footage proving there was ever more than one Vision" he explains, I move closer to him as well trying to cover whatever Jimmy is planning, "Oh, there's S.W.O.R.D. HQ security tape and evidence of tampering, no doubt" I tell him I look at Jimmy to see he moved back, "No one's gonna care once I've eliminated Wanda Maximoff" Hayward tells me moving closer to us now and clearly moving closer to me making me move back, 

"They'll believe that the Vision who emerges from the Westview rubble is the same one she illegally tried to bring back to life. They'll thank me for recovering such a valuable asset" He tells us, "You two could be part of that victory, I would even be willing to forgive you Y/N" I roll my eyes at him, "If only you two had a little more Vision" Hayward said

Jimmy chuckled at Hayward's joke but it was clearly faked, "That's a good one, Hayward" Jimmy said and I nodded imitating Jimmy's actions, "Yeah, it was pretty funny" I tell him, "Okay, I'm convinced" Jimmy tells Hayward, "What about you Y/N?" he asks me, "Well if you are in then so am I" I tell him

Hayward looks at us smiling, he really will believe anything as long as it benefits him, what an idiot, "Trouble is, my friends at Quantico will probably have something to say about your plan when they arrive inside the hour" Jimmy tells Hayward giving him a smug smile, I look at Jimmy surprised and chuckle, he really had something planned

"Your bluffing" Hayward said clearly worried, "Is he?" I said moving my head and smirking at him, "We're done here" Hayward says walking away 

We are taken away by the agents somewhere else, "Were you being serious?" I whisper to Jimmy, "Did you really call for backup?" I ask him, "I mean not yet" he whispered back, we then arrive at what could be described as a storage room, Jimmy is moved in there first as the agent pushes him making him sit harshly on the piles of hay, and the agent leaves

I'm then moved inside and pushed towards Jimmy landing too close to him my head and hands falling on and hitting his chest, the agent then leaves locking the door behind him, I move my head a bit looking up at Jimmy our noses close to touching, "You okay?" he asks me and I nod frozen in place looking at his dark raven eyes, are we about to kiss or have I been watching too many romance movies?

I stay there for a moment before I move back a bit, "I'm fine" I tell him regretting deep inside that I moved, damn me and my impulsive actions, "Are you?" I ask him as I go to break my handcuffs off, "I'm good" he tells me, "I'll help you with yours" I tell him as I go to grab his hands but he smirks at me as he moves his hands from behind him and shows me his handcuffs, "Flourish"

"Well, of course, you had a trick up your sleeve mister," I tell him and he gives me a cheeky smile as he slightly pushes me with his shoulder, "Of course I did," he says, and takes out a phone from his pocket, "Is that what you were trying to get back there?" I ask him and he nods calling someone, I move to check no one can see us and he then moves to his left crouching down a bit

"Cliff. Uh, James Woo. Hey, I've got a situation and I was hoping you could get here inside the hour?" He asks who I guessed was called Cliff, he explains the situation to him and ends the call, "Back up should be here in an hour or less" he tells me and I nod, "We can't leave though, they will notice us, maybe we should wait here until they arrive" he nods agreeing and I lay back bringing my hand to my neck

"How is your neck?" he asks me laying back as well, "It's alright. You think they are okay?" I ask Jimmy and he nods giving me a soft smile, "I'm sure they are doing just fine" he tells me.

Hey, there guys here's the new chapter!!! I hope you guys enjoyed it!! I honestly loved writing this chapter is was so much fun, I loved the car scene it's probably my favorite moment in the story so far!! Also, we are getting close to the Wandavision story base end and I'm so excited for that because something is coming that you guys are not ready for!! Also thank you guys so much again for all the support and lovely comments in this story it means the world to me!!

Lots of love Author!

Did you know? Y/N's and Jimmy's song is 'Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy' and 'Chasing Pavements' I love to listen to those songs while writing the chapters!   
Also, I forgot to post my new chapters in here as well as on Wattpad so that's why there are 3 new chapters


	16. Problem solved and cheesy quotes

~Y/N's POV~

Jimmy and I had been talking for some time now, just talking about our lives, telling stories, telling jokes and he kept showing me more of his magic tricks, "That's what she said, and you know what" I say telling Jimmy one of my stories until the ground starts shaking and an alarm goes off, "What was that?" I ask Jimmy as I stand up to look at what's happening outside

"What can you see?" Jimmy asks me and I look back at him shocked, "The Hex is opening" I tell him, we then hear Hayward informing the agents to leave and they rush away getting into their cars and driving towards the Hex, "They are gone" I tell Jimmy as I stand up and break the padlock opening the door for us

Jimmy then starts rushing outside and grabs my wrist as we both run to see what's going on, once we are fully outside we stoop looking up to see the Hex closing once again, "What do you think happened?" Jimmy asks me and I shake my head, "I have no idea" I tell him

We then hear sirens from behind and then turn around to see police cars arrive, "There's the back up" Jimmy tells me as he walks towards the cars and I follow him, "Agent Woo, good to see you" A man says coming out of the car, "Glad to see you too Cliff" Jimmy says as he shakes the man's hand

"This is Agent Y/N L/N, we have been working together in the case," Jimmy says as he pulls me forward to his colleague introducing me, "Nice to meet you, I'm Agent Cliff," he says as he puts his hand out and I shake it, "Pleasure to meet you too," I say

Jimmy and I then go into explaining the problem and situation to Cliff, telling him about Wanda and the town, the missing people and how they are being controlled by her, the issue with Vision, and Hayward's plan.

"Wow that's a lot," Cliff says and I nod chuckling, "It is quite a lot to unpack but I guess it has been an interesting case, Jimmy has made it even more fun honestly," I say looking at Jimmy and he smiles at me, "Why thank you, working alongside you has also been wonderful," he tells me and I can tell I'm blushing a little bit

"I should probably inform my boss about the situation I'll be back," I tell Jimmy and Cliff as I walk away and call uncle Nick, "Hey so a lot has happened"

~Jimmy's POV~

I keep my eyes on Y/N as she walks away, man she really is gorgeous, I wish I would have made a move back in the storage room, she was so close to me, "Umm earth to Jimmy" I hear Cliff say and snap back to reality to see him waving his hand in front of my face, "Sorry what were you saying" I tell him, he looks at me then turns to look at Y/N and then looks back at me raising his eyebrow and smirking at me,

"Woah Jimmy, you like Y/N?" he asks me, and I move my hand behind my neck, "I mean kind of, yeah," I tell him, "Have you told her?" he asks me and I shake my head, "Not yet, it might be better to do so once we solve this case" I explain to him and he nods at me understanding the situation,

"Have you tried making small moves yet, if not I could give you some tips," he tells me and I laugh at him, "Cliff in the nicest way possible you give the worst advice ever, haven't you been in like 20 relationships and all end up terribly?" I tell him and he scuffs rolling his eyes, "They are all not always bad okay?" he tells me and I put my hands up, "Alright, sure"

"You haven't answered my other question yet," he tells me, "I mean, I have flirted with her, but I'm not an expert at this okay, I'm not a lady hunter unlike you, I've only been in 2 relationships before and they weren't even serious, but I really do like Y/N" I explain to Cliff and he chuckles shaking his head, "You really do, don't you?" he asks me and I nod, "I really do"

"What did I miss?" Y/N asks as she walks towards us, "Nothing really" I tell her, "We were just catching up" I explain and she nods at me smiling, "Cool, shall we start planning what to do next then?" she asks us and we both nod, "Yes we shall"

~Y/N's POV~

We start working on a plan, figuring out things like stopping Wanda, saving Darcy and the others taken, and capturing Hayward's team. In the middle of our conversation, we start hearing loud thuds coming from inside the Hex as well as the color-changing to a dark red, "Oh no what's happening now?" I ask them standing up, "I have no idea, hopefully, it's nothing bad," Jimmy says 

"Yeah, I wish we could do more right now, I feel so useless," I tell them as I sit back down, "Hey don't be harsh on yourself, this is a tough situation," Jimmy tells me giving me a soft smile, "Fine. I think I'm going to go hack into Hayward's team computers to see if we find something useful" I say standing up and walking towards the computer Hayward was using earlier when we arrived

"Jimmy you should go help her out," Cliff says, "Y/N's a great spy I'm sure she won't need help," Jimmy says, Cliff hits him in the arm and mumbles something to him, he then stands up catching up with me, "Mind if I help?", "Not at all, I would appreciate some company"

We start hacking into the computers, well it's mostly me doing the actual hacking and Jimmy just sitting next to me trying to figure out what I'm doing and asking too many questions, "When did you learn how to hack?" he asked me, "When I was like seven maybe eight" I tell him, "Woah, you must be an expert then, you should definitely teach me hacking" I turn to look at him chuckling, "Sure, maybe once the case is done"

Jimmy kept on asking questions about how I found out things like passwords, how I know it won't happen to me, if I have ever use hacking for personal benefit, and all that. It was quite entertaining to see him so interested in the topic, he honestly is too good for this world, I mean he gets so excited over little things it's so cute

"Maybe you could teach some of your magic tricks," I tell him out of the blue, he looks at me excited, "I could! We could even put a magic act and you could be my assistant" I laugh and nod my head, "Sure why not", "There is a small problem though" he tells me and I look at him confused, "What is it?" I ask him, "Well, a magician can never reveal his tricks," he tells me and I shake my head softly pushing him

"Umm guys we have a situation," Cliff says as he rushes towards us, "What is it?" I ask he points at the Hex and we stand up and move to see its rewinding and becoming smaller once again, I look at Jimmy surprised, "Do you think Monica was able to help Wanda?" I ask him and he shrugs, "I have no idea, but at least something good happened," he tells me and I nod

"We should head there now," Cliff says and then goes off to indicate to his colleagues what the next move is, "We should go and get inside a car to head into Westview," Jimmy says and I nod as we walk over to where Cliff is, we get in the car and drive into Westview, the Hex becoming smaller and smaller by the second, 

It takes us 8 minutes to arrive inside Westview and by that time the Hex is no longer a thing and everyone and everything seem to be back to normal, we quickly head out of the car and I spot Wanda flying away, I see Monica and rush to her pulling her in for a hug, "Monica thank god you are okay I was so worried" I tell her, she hugs me back, "I'm glad you are okay as well, when did you get outside?" she asks me pulling away, "It's complicated, I'll explain everything later," I tell her, and she nods, 

The rest of the FBI and Jimmy then step out of their cars and start dealing with Haywards group and I see Hayward being taken out of his now destroyed car, "What happened to him?" I ask Monica, "Darcy came in last minute and crashed a van she was driving into Haywards car, it was really funny," she tells me and I start laughing, "I'm sure it was"

"All right everybody gather around!" Jimmy shouts informing his squad about what to do next and I just stand there and watch him in action, "The pharmacy is the best spot for medical. And evidence collection can begin in the hardware store, Miguel. Let's move" he informs his team and they all get to work

I smile at myself seeing Jimmy at the moment, he seems really excited and he looks so cute, I walk up to him, "Authority looks good on you Jimmy" I tell him, and he smiles at me brightly thanking me, Monica joins us and agrees, "Monica" he says smiling and she smiles back at him, "Jimmy, glad to see you are doing well" she tells him, "Where's Darcy?" he asks and I look at her as well waiting for answers 

"Ugh, something about 'debriefs are for the week' is what she said," Monica told us smiling, I chuckle shaking my head and Jimmy rolls his eyes looking at me unimpressed, typical Darcy, self note to look for her phone number once I'm back at my place so we can get in contact, 

"But umm we can thank her for that" Monica says moving her head to show Jimmy what happened to Hayward, Jimmy chuckles at the situation and I join in and the chuckles turn into laughs as we start making fun of Hayward and everything he did and said

"Captain Rambeau," A lady says walking up to Monica," They are asking for you in the theatre" she turns to look at us as she nods and walks away with her, "Well I'm glad this is all resolved now," Jimmy says and I nod, "Yeah, I wonder what happened to Wanda though, especially her twins and Vision," I say, "I honestly got attached to those boys, I hope they are okay," I tell Jimmy

"I'm sure they will be fine, you did say that they were hers so maybe she left with them" Jimmy suggest and I nod, "Yeah you might be-" I'm interrupted by my phone ringing, "Can you give me a second," I tell Jimmy as I move away and answer the call

"So a little bird told me the situation had been resolved," Uncle Nick said to me, "Yeah, I was just about to call you to inform you," I tell him and he chuckles, "As much as I trust you Y/N you know I send someone to watch over you, and I have been told you have been real friendly with a colleague huh? James. E Woo, I believe he's called," he tells me 

I shake my head, of course, he send someone to watch over me, I should have seen it coming he is too overprotective, "You really have outdone yourself Fury" I tell him, "I'm just watching over you kid, and all I'm gonna say is you better make a move soon, otherwise you might lose your chance, that will be all for now" he says ending the call not letting me respond,

I look down at my phone, that old man really needs to focus on his own love life instead of mine, he has a point though, the chance of me working with Jimmy again after this are one to none so I might as well just maybe ask him on a date or to go out for coffee, yeah that sounds good

I walk up to Jimmy and tap his shoulder, he turns around and smiles at me, "Hey Jimmy can I talk to you for a second?" I ask him and he nods moving away from the crowd, "Is everything okay?" he asks me concerned, I nod and look down at my feet trying to avoid eye contact trying to calm down, this is it Y/N this is where you make your move

"What's wrong?" Jimmy asks once again this time placing his hand under my chin moving it up so I look at him, I turn red and try to make sure I don't panic, we are so close right now I don't know what to do, okay Y/N remember this is no big deal all you are doing is asking him to go out, you are a grown adult, you can do this

"I like you!" I blurt out, 'What? Y/N you moron you were supposed to ask him on a date not confess to him!' I think mentally punching myself, Jimmy looks at me confused moving his hand away

"And I don't mean I like you as a friend, I mean you are an amazing friend and I love you for that but what I mean to say is that I really, really like you, and I'm not sure if it's too early to be saying this and going up to someone and telling them you like them is something serious but I know that I really like you, and it's okay if you don't feel the same way and-"

I'm cut off by Jimmy putting his hands on my cheeks and leaning in to kiss me, I stand there dumbstruck for a couple of seconds before I come to the realization of what's happening and I kiss him back closing my eyes, his lips are so soft and warm, they feel like home, I move my hands so that they are now wrapping around his neck pulling us closer and he moves his left hand so that it's placed on my waist

The kiss is very passionate but very delicate as well, he is careful and loving in it, you can feel the love in the kiss and I wish my powers gave me enhanced breathing so we didn't have to pull away so soon because I didn't want this moment to end

We move away but very little so our heads are still touching, I finally open my eyes to see him looking right at me, his dark raven eyes hypnotizing mine, and I can't help but smile and chuckle, "You overthink too much you know that?" he tells me smiling at me as he caresses my cheek, "Of course I feel the same way Y/N, you have bewitched me body and soul" he tells me and I softly laugh, "Did you just quote that from Pride and Prejudice?" I ask him and he nods, "I did, I love that movie"

I laugh looking at him, "It's a classic, you gotta love it" I tell him and he nods moving back a bit more, "So what happens now?" I ask him, "Will the story end?" he looks at me confused, "Story? What story?" he asks, "Well you know our story, is this it?" he shakes his head smiling, "No I don't think it is"

Hey guys!!! Finally, the kiss scene happened!!! You don't understand how much I loved writing that scene, I literally have butterflies in my stomach, it's just so cute, I'm also really proud of the description, especially because I know nothing of a relationship even less a kiss, so yeah! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and like Jimmy said this won't be the end of their story!! I have plans, big plans!! So make sure to stick around!!! Thank you guys so much for all the love and support with this story it makes me so happy you can't imagine it!

Lots of love, Author!

I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible but in the meantime, I might write some one-shots so if you have any suggestions let me know! I will also be going through the book because there are probably some spelling mistakes in the chapters!

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did!!! 😊💛


End file.
